


鹊寒枝哑

by birdflyyyy



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdflyyyy/pseuds/birdflyyyy
Summary: 盛烨霖喜欢的人是傅棠眠
Relationships: 父子年上 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	鹊寒枝哑

Chpt1

郑商玥刚杀青了一个戏，和傅棠眠通电话。  
说：“晚上十点的飞机，你也别弄太晚，早点儿回家。”  
傅棠眠又是急诊，又是大夜，郑商玥想劝他别做了，换个轻松点儿的吧，但是想想自己没啥立场，话又没说。  
傅棠眠一边点头一边赶路，顺道叮嘱郑商玥：“晚上天冷，你把口罩围巾带好，我给小曹说过了，再给你说一次。”  
他自己就是医生，如今是郑商玥的管家婆也是他的私人医生了。  
商玥自觉掏出黑色口罩挡住脸，上了保姆车，没聊两句就把电话挂了。  
小曹是他助理，一边check行程一边问他：“玥哥，晚上盛总约吃饭呢，以您的意思，吃还是不吃？”  
商玥周身疲惫的状态，一听这消息，停顿了半拍：“吃饭？”  
小曹以为他是不肯，刚要解释，其实他也没料到。十点钟，太晚了吧，还要和盛烨霖吃饭。  
“那我就说您身体不舒服？”  
小曹已经打算发短信和盛烨霖的秘书回绝了这顿晚饭，商玥却点头道：“没事，我这边没问题，你问问盛总那边方便吗？我的意思是，这天气也不知道会不会晚点，让他等着我，会不会不太好？”  
商玥难得流露出困扰的表情出来，小曹看了偷偷笑：“不碍事玥哥，王秘书跟我说了，盛总就是觉得太久不见你了，就相约您吃个饭。知道您忙，他也只有这个晚上有时间，说时间随你，多晚都没关系，喏，这是刻意叮嘱我的。”  
说完还把短信给商玥看。  
商玥立刻答应：“行了行了，那就吃吧，下了飞机直接去。”  
小曹笑嘻嘻地回复了王秘书短信。  
商玥靠在靠背上短暂地眯了一会儿，就到了机场。助理和司机帮他拖箱，他背着包快步走入VIP厅。虽说他还不是什么一线的大牌明星，但是也零星有几个死忠粉会蹲守他的行程。  
自从上次被王秘书叮嘱过不要给盛烨霖惹不必要的麻烦之后，他行事越发低调起来。本来他也不认为自己是一夜成名的类型，只想扎扎实实把戏演好就行了。如今又有了盛烨霖的铺路和提携，一直走这条路是没问题的，只是走到什么时候才会火，能有多活？这些真的不是他能够控制的，大概也不是盛烨霖能控制的。他顶多就算是金主，为小辈办点好事，能帮助他们在事业上发展顺利点。

进入VIP厅，又拿了手机和傅棠眠发了几条短信，傅棠眠大概是不太忙才有的闲心和他聊天。  
他自然而然地提到下了飞机要和爸爸吃饭，你？要不要给你捎带点？  
傅棠眠看见这一句，飞速划着手机屏幕的手指不由得慢了下来。  
他飞快回了一句，不用，你们吃就好。我吃过了。急诊来了！回家说。  
商玥猜到也是这样的结局，他并未烦恼，拉下了眼罩套上帽子，没几个人能认出他就是前几天刚播的清宫剧男二号。

一觉直接睡到了飞机抵达A城。  
小曹推推他：“哥，走了！”  
他睡眼惺忪地睁开，一看，果然外面下雨了。阴雨不断的A城冬天。伸了个懒腰，他提着背包下机。

王秘书早就把车停在了路边，一见他出来，立刻迎上来帮忙拿行李。  
小曹和司机一顿忙，商玥坐上了车，两人才分别。  
商玥随口问起：“王秘书最近还好？看您瘦了，恐怕是累了吧？”  
王秘书坐在副驾驶上，一脸精明与斯文，随时都保持着精气神，笑嘻嘻的，像不用睡觉似得。他反问道：“瘦了吗？哈哈，没有太明显吧。最近年底了，确实忙。商玥看你也是瘦了，拍戏很辛苦吧。”  
他是小辈，在王秘书面前，他自然显得恭敬了几分。  
“凑合，我们这都是体力活，年轻人就靠这个，和您这靠脑子的活比不了。”  
最早商玥听棠眠提起过王秘是牛津毕业的博士，这可让人暗地里吃惊不少。他由此对王秘不敢不肃静起来。  
王秘听见他这一顿夸，不由得哈哈一阵笑，车到了吃饭的地方，永德楼，城里最贵最难定的私房菜馆，也只有盛烨霖来这里犹如自家厨房一般。

他们小辈都好这一口，独独没什么机会能来，这一次盛烨霖专程款待商玥，商玥走在半路上就闻见肉香了。肚里馋虫涌动，包房的门被推开，果不其然盛烨霖已经坐在里面了。光影笼在他的身上，他还是他，包厢里的主位被他坐了，走到哪儿，仿佛那个位置永远都是属于他的。  
他就是人群中的那种存在，不容忽视。一抬头，眼神深邃又直接。  
商玥每次见他都难免气紧。他却谈笑自如：“小玥来了？坐，棠眠呢？”  
商玥担心自己身上的寒气侵到他脸，不免在上前和岳父握手的时候弯了腰，又显得像接受领导检查工作的下属。  
谈起他的工作，“棠眠啊，他忙，夜班，不来了。我问过了。”  
盛烨霖的表情很淡，随意把擦手的毛巾一放，接了一句：“哦，不来啊。”然后细细地说了声：“还以为他最近没夜班呢。”突然声音又大了起来，问商玥：“那他吃饭了吗？要不，给他打包送去，嗯？你们年轻人要注意自己的三餐，你们又不愿意我们这些老家伙管着你们，说是限制了你们的自由。我叫厨师做好了给他送过去。”

商玥搭着笑，慌忙摆手说‘不用不用，我待会吃完了给他送去一样’这才了了盛烨霖的心。来之前就觉得这顿饭恐怕不会轻松，果不其然。没有棠眠的局其实完全也是以棠眠为中心的一个局。  
和家属的亲爹一起吃饭，但是家属没来，就剩他一个单独面对盛烨霖。商玥想起来就是一个头两个大。尤其是刚和棠眠在一起的时候，知道他的爹是那个盛烨霖，他这才反应过来，撞了撞棠眠的肩，说：“傅棠眠，了不起啊！和我交往这么久了，一直以为你乖乖小白兔，结果没想到你才是藏得最深的那个。你爹是盛烨霖这多牛逼的消息啊，在外面那群八卦记者的眼中，这绝对比咱两结婚这消息劲爆多了，你居然瞒着我这么久？”  
商玥满头问号，意思是，这不合适吧？  
傅棠眠被他撞了一下肩，还怪难受的，不免揉着肩膀，皱眉说：“有什么了不起的，我和他不熟，他们一早就离婚了，我跟着我妈过你又不是不知道，我姓傅，不姓盛，你搞清楚了！”  
那是他们结婚之后第一次被盛烨霖邀请到家里去吃饭，说是想见见两个孩子。  
郑商玥见识了盛烨霖的奢华别墅和饕餮之宴过后，立刻就彻底臣服了。坊间关于他的诸多传闻，性感亿万富豪，楼市翻云覆雨手，平日生活低调奢华不张扬，没有一条是假新闻。郑商玥看看身边的棠眠，又想想刚才见过的另外一个世界的男人，实属不可思议。  
这怎么就搭上盛烨霖这艘大船了呢？他还只是一个刚事业起步的小演员，星途能走多久还是个未知数，这突然一下就认识了资方爸爸的爸爸的爸爸。  
现在真的成了他的爸爸了。  
他的岳丈，盛烨霖。他理应称呼一声“爸爸”。

盛烨霖边吃边聊，顺带聊了几句他最近的工作。  
“一切都还顺利吧？我听公司的年轻人说，最近有个电视台正在播古装戏，就是你演的，感觉如何？”  
本来依靠郑商玥的实力断然是拿不到那部戏的男二号的，但是盛烨霖知道了他的难处，轻轻在背后推了他一把，这原本不属于他的角色也就属于他了。  
郑商玥自然知道这一切是怎么来的，他还没红，没犯糊涂，攀了高枝就头昏脑涨起来，所以他绝对不敢在盛烨霖面前托大，只能恭恭敬敬，客客气气地笑着：“一切都顺利，谢谢爸爸。上次的戏多亏了您，我应该早点就和棠眠来看望您，这杯酒我先敬您。”  
端起手边的酒就仰头喝了。  
包房里的灯光偏暗，盛烨霖的面孔在光影之间被雕刻得似笑非笑，又温柔可近。  
他没接郑商玥的那杯酒，只是笑了笑说：“都是一家人可不必说这样的话。”  
郑商玥嘴上应了是，但是心底却万万不敢这样想的。  
不要说他不敢这般想，就算是傅棠眠，盛烨霖的亲儿子，也从未这般想过。  
吃过了饭，盛烨霖还有别的事忙，郑商玥到傅棠眠的医院门口时，他问商玥：“汤还热吗？不热就别叫他喝了，伤胃。”  
郑商玥怀里一直裹着保温桶，道：“爸爸，热着呢，保证不会让棠眠吃冷的。”  
盛烨霖点点头，商玥下车了。

商玥带了夜宵给刚下手术台的棠眠，他累得两眼发黑，饿如涝鬼，手术服都懒得脱完，脱到一半就坐下来松口气。他的腰不太行，老疼，说是腰肌劳损得厉害，大概又到了要去骨科找师兄弟们练练手的地步了。  
正恼着，商玥一个闪现，棠眠没料到这时候他还会来，不免新奇道：“你怎么来了？”  
商玥绝少来医院这种地方的。一是公共场合，他一个做明星的，总不好像个平常人一样在外瞎晃。二是他往日也绝不爱来棠眠上班的地方。  
商玥笑嘻嘻地走进屋内，身上还带着寒气，宠溺地对棠眠说：“想你呢，还不休息，累坏了。”  
棠眠嫌他话里抹了蜜，撇了撇嘴角，心里却是受用的。瞧见他手里提着东西，问：“是什么？我瞧瞧。”  
他感觉有些饿了，忙了大半个晚上，两个急诊病人，歇口气的空档，正好有宵夜吃。  
兴冲冲地打开来，商玥却说：“晚上，和你爸爸吃饭了。”  
扑面而来馥郁清香的鸡汤突然就喝不下去，一股气合上，商玥立马劝：“别赌气了，他也是好心，你是他儿子，你应该多理解理解他。”  
棠眠把汤桶一推，勾起一抹冷酷的笑意，说：“好意？他的好意你收着吧，他能帮你当大明星，我不能，你去跟着他，他那好意还多得很，你理解他吧，我理解不了。”

说着，他便负气地站了起来，麻利地脱了手术服，要走。  
商玥知道自己说这话肯定是又惹恼了他，但是这些话，又不说不行，不说的话，那今天晚上和盛烨霖吃得那顿饭，不就白吃了？盛烨霖的这顿饭是什么意思他心里明明白白，盛烨霖和他非亲非故的，若不是为了中间傅棠眠这一层关系，他能平白无故请自己吃饭？他们两父子之间的这个和事佬，自己是做也得做，不做也得做。  
看着棠眠冲出了门，商玥叹一口气。

医院急诊室外的走廊风大得很，天又冷，他徘徊了一阵，终于还是推门进了急诊室。  
里面倒是暖和，开着空调，还有烤火器，棠眠在看医书，双手双脚对着烤火器烤。  
商玥决意不再提这事了，先放一放再说。他陪着棠眠，也不说话，就是这样静静地和他坐在一个屋，不打扰，也绝不闹出什么动静来。  
棠眠烦了，才说：“你在这干什么？这是医院不是宾馆，一会儿还有病人来，你赶紧走！”  
商玥说：“这个点了，我等你下班一起走吧。”  
棠眠想怼人，忍了忍没说出口。暗暗骂了一句，爱等就等吧！  
早上八点白班的医生来了，换下了棠眠，商玥陪着他走进停车场，打开车门时说：“我来开吧，你累了一个晚上，也没吃什么东西。”  
商玥知道，看棠眠那面白眼黑的模样，就是没吃什么好的。他一般都是在医院食堂解决。  
棠眠也没说什么，车钥匙交给了他，坐上副驾就直接拉低了帽子开始睡觉。

Chpt 2.  
这辆小小的代步车还是岳母蒋秋池送的。  
不贵，奔驰C系列。大多数年轻人开得起的车，也是岳母秋池能送得起的车。  
结婚的时候双方父母见面，难得的，盛烨霖倒是撇出了时间来，愿意和几十年不见的前妻蒋秋池坐在同一张桌子上和亲家一起吃顿饭。  
两个孩子的情况特殊，两个孩子的家庭背景，工作职业也特殊，所以两人在国外领了证之后，也就是通知了双方父母一起碰面吃个饭，就算是办过婚礼，对父母有个交代了。  
吃饭地点是商玥的父母选的，因为不清楚傅家是个什么情况，只是见过几次小傅，觉得这孩子聪明伶俐，看着也清白矜持，身上有股子说不出来的劲。问儿子商玥，商玥也只是打哈哈，并没有完全透露棠眠的家世背景。一是觉得父母没必要把棠眠当作一尊神供奉起来，二是他也知道棠眠很不喜欢这些。他虽出生高门，但是却最看不起衙内那一套东西。  
吃饭的前几个晚上父母都没睡好，为着要和亲家见面这事烦恼，但是商玥一直宽慰他们：“爸妈，别这么紧张，难道小傅那模样还吃了你们不成？你们就按照你们喜欢的去定，人也不多，就我们家三个，加小傅家三个，总共六个人，还要吃出多大个排面不是？”  
他说话温和有礼，又最会稳定人心，父母忐忑不安的心，被他一番话也说动了不少。  
最终吃饭当天安排了一家中等偏高的餐厅，定了包房，环境也算清雅，最重要是新开业，一起看起来要气派体面许多。  
那一天的郑父郑母刻意一早就起来染发，吹头，反反复复选衣服搭配，比商玥这个新郎还紧张几分。母亲还总拉着商玥问：“你帮我看看，我戴这条项链搭不搭？这个翡翠耳环会不会不配这条珍珠项链？”  
商玥伺候了一天的父母，好不容易将他们带到定好的餐厅，未曾想到居然是盛烨霖已经先来了。  
商玥顿时慌了心神，对这位还未接触太多但是却知道他权势滔天的岳父，他有些拘谨，不知道如何应对才好。  
反倒是盛烨霖替他打开了局面：“商玥是吗？棠眠他还在后面，我一个人早到了，这两位是？”  
商玥忙不迭地上前握住他的手，又叫了自己身旁的爸妈：“盛叔叔，您好您好，怠慢了，这位是我爸爸，这位是我妈妈。”  
盛烨霖谈笑风生，常年与人打交道，他和亲家相处的分寸拿捏得极好，不经意之间就掌握了整个局面。  
“哦，是亲家父母，你们好。商玥你这个叔叔叫得生分了，过了今天就不应该这样叫了。”  
郑父和郑母在一旁附和着笑，看得出来他们对棠眠这个儿子是满意的。  
郑母接着话说：“对对对，该改口了啊，商玥啊你要记得叫爸，不能叫叔叔了。”  
商玥额头渐渐逼出了汗，大概是头一回独自面对盛烨霖，又清楚他身价地位，难免有些紧张和无措，心想这时候棠眠在就好了。  
好不容易手忙脚乱地把父母和岳父塞进了包厢，虽然双方父母第一次见面都略显尴尬，但是气氛总体还是不错，都是盛烨霖在把控着话题的方向。他主动找旅游，品茶，国学养生一类的话题和亲家联络情感，倒是让商玥暗暗吃惊，越发诚惶诚恐。但是又非常意外和感谢，没想到自己的难处居然由那个在商界叱咤风云的盛烨霖给解决了。  
他一边擦着额头的汗，一边快速给棠眠发信息，问他在哪儿了，催促他赶快来。  
终于，棠眠和岳母蒋秋池一起来了。商玥觉得压在自己心上的石块被挪开了，长舒一口气，呼吸都痛快了许多。

秋池一进门就说：“不好意思啊，我迟到了，都是我的原因，想着两孩子结婚，我也没什么好送的，就送两个孩子一辆代步车，年轻人以后去哪儿也方便。”  
商玥和棠眠结婚，房子是商玥自己打拼挣下来的，他虽然不红，但是勤俭持家，也付得起一套小公寓。棠眠给了装修的钱，商玥工作性质的原因经常全国到处跑，也用不着车，偶尔回来一下和棠眠待在一起，这时候有车的必要性就凸显出来了。  
郑父郑母隐隐看得出亲家母是个强势的，不然也生不出小傅这样矜持小少爷模样的人。  
他们担心亲家母说这话有弦外之音，立刻说：“我们本来也说给孩子们买车，但是不知道小傅喜欢什么，还没来得及问他，您这就给孩子买了，我们，我们可怎么好意思……”  
秋池之前和商玥的母亲见过一次，算是父母双方知道并且同意了两个孩子的事。故而两人更熟络一些，秋池说：“亲家母，不用这么客气，婚房都是你们孩子买的，现在年轻人都独立，小郑来了我们家是多了一个亲儿子，我们小傅去了你们家，也是你们家多了一个儿子不是。”  
郑母郑父听了这话，一时倒有些不知道如何回答，他们是绝对没有料到这小傅看着说话细声细气的模样，居然家里的家长一个比一个厉害。  
这话的意思明确的不能更明确，既不是你们家嫁到我家来，也不是我家嫁到你家去，大家都是平等独立的，儿子们结婚，就是当作自己的亲儿子看待，别想成是什么少了一儿半女，吃了亏，欠了谁，没这回事。  
郑父郑母也担忧过儿子和小傅在一起会不会吃亏的事情，但是见儿子那么坚持，二老也把话咽下了。  
他们隐隐觉得傅棠眠一家绝不简单，但是到底有多不简单，却又不清楚，不知道，儿子也不给他们透个底。这一顿饭只能拘束地应着，盼望着早些结束了这一顿，以后不再和这亲家打交道了。

郑商玥的父母这一顿饭吃得如同受刑，棠眠的父母这一段饭也不见得好到哪里去。  
盛烨霖和蒋秋池碰到一处，半个照面都不曾打，吃饭期间两人一句交流也无，那架势看得郑家父母提心吊胆的。  
虽然之前听过棠眠说起父母两人情感不合离异的事，但是不曾想居然见了面尴尬到这地步，棠眠早已是见怪不怪了，商玥也显得比较淡定，暗自拍了拍自己母亲的手，安慰她说别在意，就这样的。  
郑父被弄得酒杯也不敢和亲家举，他递了好几个眼神给妻子还有儿子，最后还是盛烨霖主动举起了酒杯，祝贺两个新人：“这一杯酒，就算是我们老一辈对小一辈的祝福吧。”  
大家七七八八地举起了杯，郑父终于有了机会插进一句话：“你们以后要好好的，有事多给父母商量，不要冲动，两个人的事就是一辈子的事，可不能马虎了。”  
郑母在一边忙不迭地点头赞同，棠眠这边的父母，倒显得对这话可有可无的态度。  
棠眠羊脂白玉一般的肌肤，被头顶打下来的光照得熠熠生辉。笑起来灵气又自信，他信誓旦旦地说：“没问题，爸妈说得对，以后我们凡事肯定和家里多商量，谢谢爸妈的祝福。”  
说完，眼睛扫了一圈饭桌上的人。  
这顿饭终于有了个善终。  
气氛还算祥和。只有盛烨霖，听到棠眠说出的那个字，一直耿耿于怀到散席。

临走了，商玥和棠眠高高兴兴地准备开着岳母大人送的新车回新居。  
他们所有人都开了车来，大家喝了点酒，但是也不至于醉。商玥贴心地给父母叫了代驾，也给岳母叫了代驾。  
到了盛烨霖的时候，父母催促他，怎么不给小傅的爸爸叫一个，盛烨霖听到这话，解围地答了一句：“不碍事，我有人送，你们先走。”  
郑父郑母此时反应过来了，人家有司机接送呢，自己自作多什么情。  
商玥知道母亲为难了，幸儿代驾师傅这时来了，他赶紧送了父母上车，又叫他们别担心，自己和棠眠会好好过的。  
秋池已经走了，盛烨霖借口抽支烟一直没舍得走，终于等到棠眠身边没人的时候，他走上前去装作若无其事地问：“之前一直说送你车你不要，现在你结婚了，我也没准备什么好的东西，你和小郑两个人呢不能总住一套小房子，我有刚装修好的一套……”  
之前第一次和商玥见面的时候就听商玥提起全款买了一套六十平的小公寓，他没有嗤笑年轻人贫穷的意思，只是不愿见棠眠过得太局促，怎么说都是他盛烨霖的儿子呢。  
他话还没说完，棠眠就说道:“不用了，我喜欢小的房子。”  
郑商玥送了父母回来，刚巧就看见远远隔着一段距离的棠眠和盛烨霖。

想必是在谈话了。  
他们父子关系不亲的事情商玥从第一次见盛烨霖便知晓了。  
他没打扰两人，静静地走到了一旁去等。

沉默片刻，盛烨霖叹息一般开口说：“眠眠，对不起，我知道你还恨我，但是婚姻大事，你不能意气用事。”  
话说道这个份上，傅棠眠简直觉得忍无可忍了，直接发作了走开：“我的事情，不用你管，你管好你自己就行。”

他走了，吃饭的时候脸色还算好看，此时商玥见了已经是铁青泛白。  
商玥不知道发生了何事，只能立刻迎他坐进车里。站在车门外看了岳父好几眼，最终也不知再说些什么好，也转进车里走了。  
盛烨霖一个人站在原地，就像被遗弃的狗，秋池给棠眠买的那辆宝蓝色C系奔驰从他眼前快速滑过，他看到玻璃窗上映出自己麻木的脸，有些绝望，又有些自我厌弃。

Chpt3.  
是的，盛烨霖他喜欢棠眠。傅棠眠。他的亲儿子，有血缘关系的那种。  
当傅棠眠知道这个消息的时候，吓得直接懵掉，然后立刻从他身边逃走了。  
他逃走的方式就是迅速结了婚，和一个并不相爱的人一起。  
至少盛烨霖在内心深处是这样认为的。

刚得知棠眠要结婚的时候，盛烨霖脑子停了一刻，像所有的机械零件都被冻住了一样，之后才慢慢解冻，慢慢开始回复运作。但是仍然还是不相信，怎么会呢？棠眠他，他怎么就要结婚了呢？  
棠眠和他不联系的两年里面，他未曾听说过棠眠交过什么男友，也从未听过他要结婚，直到突然有一天前妻把这个电话打到他手机里，说棠眠要结婚了，说他作为棠眠的父亲应该知道一下这件事，他还来不接回复，电话便切断了。  
他想找棠眠，给棠眠立刻打电话，可是棠眠就是不接，不接，还是不接。  
他好像突然就忘记了，棠眠已经两年不曾和他说过半个字。

商玥把车开回家，推了推还在睡着的棠眠，叫他：“到家了，快起来，回家再睡。”  
棠眠不想动，车里空调很足，他盖着商玥的大衣，睡得舒服。  
商玥捏他的鼻子，逗他：“我的小猪仔，快点起来。”  
棠眠打开他的手，嘟哝了一句，又要睡过去。  
商玥突然把身体凑过去，两人离得近极了，呼吸近在咫尺，商玥轻轻地说：“小棠……”  
小别胜新婚，他不介意此时此刻和棠眠来一炮，接连的拍戏，接戏，他已经快半年没有和棠眠亲热。棠眠睡着的时候看起来尤其吸引人，他不做君子，要做小人，含住了棠眠的耳垂，慢慢舔着，一点一点把他的火勾起来，手指撩开了他的下衣摆，棠眠好像很受用，没有反抗，只是哼了几声。商玥继续下去，抚摸他的腹部，他的腿，还有他根部，棠眠迷迷糊糊之中睁开了眼，看的不太真切，但是却又不用看得过于真切。  
商玥突然低下头咬住了他唇，吮吸起来，不是太大力，一切都控制得刚刚好，棠眠的身体是轻的，软得，热的，就像一捧蓬松的棉花，舒服极了，他把自己堪堪硬起来的性器往棠眠后处抵去的时候，棠眠突然就惊醒了一般，身体弹了起来，意志还未完全苏醒之前身体已经行动了。

“眠眠……”商玥眼神有些受伤地看着他。  
棠眠完全清醒过来看着商玥露出来的那半截东西，有些尴尬，又有些内疚，不过他立刻就为自己找到了借口：“我，我太累了……这里是车里，你被拍到就不好了，回家再说吧。”  
说完他逃也似的冲回了家中。  
站在淋浴喷头下，水滚烫，但是他却止不住地发抖。  
是的，发抖。  
他一闭上眼睛就能想起谁的手指，谁的唇，还有谁的腿，和自己肌肤相亲，耳鬓厮磨，一寸寸，一缕缕，在身躯上游走。  
那种可怖又濒临深渊的战战兢兢感。令他后怕不已。

洗了澡出来，商玥已经在卧室里等他了。  
水汽氤氲得他脸蛋泛了红，他觉得自己对不起商玥，想要开口道歉，却被商玥先一步说：“好了好了，我知道是你太累了，我不应该在这种时候……”  
两个人都觉得气氛有些干涩，棠眠气恹恹的，精力不好，精神更不好。  
商玥摸了摸他的头，劝他：“睡吧，有什么事醒了再说。”  
说完他关上门出去了。  
棠眠陷入枕头的时候才想起来，商玥不也一晚上没睡吗？他说和盛烨霖吃了饭，还给自己带宵夜，其实不能怪他，他的事业需要盛烨霖的扶持，自己怎么能冲他发火呢……没头没脑地想着这些乱七八糟的事，最后竟然也睡着了。  
一个梦也没做。

商玥趁着棠眠休息了，他终于能在客厅打开投影仪，戴上耳机，拉上了窗帘，踏踏实实一个人看一部电影。  
常年熬夜戏，他已经不太能在松弛的环境之下睡着，突然这段时间空了出来，他没觉得困顿，反倒是浑身都放松了，趁机能给自己一个安静的环境好好享受一下难得的时光。

棠眠是不会陪他看任何电影的，还记得两个人谈恋爱那会儿，他偷偷摸摸戴了口罩和棠眠买票去看最新上映的电影，结果他对着大屏幕上的情节钦佩不已，留下身边独自酣畅入睡的棠眠流了一肩膀的口水。  
棠眠醒了还嫌弃在电影院睡觉不如回家睡觉，商玥也只能是气得发笑。觉得他坦白可爱，又觉得他的世界简单直接，没有那么多复杂的东西。或许有，但是棠眠不讲，他也不会逼他。  
他只需要在棠眠需要自己的时候默默守在他身边就好了。  
这是最初他和棠眠在一起的时候默默在心底对自己许下的诺言。

电影是古老的欧洲文艺片，枯燥且漫长，整整三个半小时，没有任何人可以和他一起熬完那些漫无目的的长镜头和街头空镜，反倒是他一个人乐在其中。  
快到电影结束的时候，手机突然响了起来，但是响了几声就因为手机没电，自动关了机。  
商玥心想刚拍完戏这段时间，恐怕公司不会给自己安排任何工作，商业广告也没接，综艺也没推过，到底是谁还会打电话来？他平日寂寂无名，就算是在演艺圈已经混了八个年头，微博粉丝仍然不过百万而已，实在是算不上熬出了头。  
他担心是公司有安排，又担心是父母找自己，拿出了充电器充电，没想到刚开机就弹进来一条短信，在家里？刚拍完了新戏？  
商玥定睛一看那短信的名字，确确实实就是段萧然无疑。  
时下正在热播的《嫣骅行》就是段萧然出演男一号，而他走了关系拿到了男二的位置。  
段萧然作为前几年中戏毕业的好苗子，算是自己的师哥也不为过。可是他的名气实在太大，样貌也好，早就跻身国内一线的男星行列，代言奖牌拿到手软。商玥还记得当初拉棠眠陪自己去看新上映的电影，就是段萧然拿了影帝的那一部侦探之作《过敏》。  
他不敢不回师兄的短信，同时心里又有小小的疑惑，究竟为什么段萧然会突然联系自己？分明在剧组的时候两人交集也不算多，而拍摄的进度，他和段萧然的对手戏也寥寥无几，大多数还是有女一在的场面下。

段萧然回答得很爽朗：“之前在剧组就听说你也是中戏毕业的，可惜没什么时间一起聊聊。后来听说你和我是同乡，这不，我刚空闲一点回家休息几天，问问你是不是刚巧也在家，有空不如一起约着聚聚？”  
商玥看见这一条短信无疑是开心的，但是他却有些顾虑，旁敲侧击提醒师哥：“不用找个人少一点的地方吗？”  
段萧然一连串的哈哈哈发过来，反倒比他看得更淡然一些，打趣道：“师弟，你这偶像包袱怎么比我还重啊？”  
商玥见他这么一说，自己也放宽了心。大明星怎么，大明星也要过普通人的日子，也要衣食住行出门访友拜客啊。  
他和段萧然约定好了时间地点，打算等棠眠醒了告诉他。

郑母知道儿子回家，立刻就去了电话，叫他带着小傅一起回家吃饭。商玥答应了，看完了电影觉得浑身都是劲，大概是人逢喜事精神爽，段萧然作为他学生时代的偶像，如今也渐渐成为了自己手机联系人的一员。想着这些商玥就心情澎湃，一不小心，把家里上上下下都打扫了一通。  
其实家里不脏，虽然棠眠工作忙，但是平日有钟点工，还有郑母时不时来帮帮忙。商玥打扫完，正好棠眠醒了。

商玥看着他，喜气洋洋地说：“妈叫我们回家吃饭。”  
棠眠有些吃惊地看着他，惊讶他居然没休息，而是在抹地。  
“你不休息休息吗？你也是通宵，昨晚一夜没睡呢。”  
商玥嘿嘿笑，凑到棠眠身边神秘兮兮地说：“告诉你一个小秘密，我偶像请我吃饭了！”  
棠眠本来对他的偶像是谁不感兴趣，只是见商玥如此高兴，不禁也睁大了眼睛：“真的啊？那可要恭喜你了，你这个当明星的，居然也有自己的星要追。你这明星白当了。”  
说起来还怪可惜的意味，商玥却不理他，独自沉浸在自己的快乐之中。

晚上在郑父郑母家吃饭，闲谈之间说起郑父的腰不好，多亏了盛父的王秘书，介绍了一个顶好的医生给他们，才让郑父轻轻松松看了病，现在已经好了很多。  
郑父郑母言辞之间都是感恩和小心翼翼，他们如今已经知道了盛烨霖的真实身份，也知道一家老小都受盛烨霖的照拂，都是因为商玥和棠眠结婚的缘故。  
虽然都是些感谢的好话，但是棠眠听着听着，扒拉着米粒，逐渐有些吃不下去。  
郑父郑母还在一旁多给棠眠夹菜，又说了好些感谢王秘书的话，商玥注意到棠眠的神情，立刻拉住父母，不让他们多说。

岳父岳母问棠眠是不是病了？看着脸色不好。  
商玥立刻帮他回答：“他是太累了，值了一个夜班，没休息好。”  
如此，岳父岳母才说：“这样啊，小傅你可要当心身体呢，年轻人也要懂得爱惜自己。”  
棠眠勉强扯起嘴角笑了笑，说：“谢谢爸妈关心。”

吃过了饭，郑母在厨房里收拾，趁机把儿子拉进去咬耳朵，她问儿子：“为什么这几次见小傅他都一脸不高兴的样子，是不是我们做了什么不对？惹得他不高兴了？你爸爸刚才还说我，没打听清楚就急着叫你们回来吃饭，平白给你们添乱，行行行，都是我的不好。”  
说着，赌气地把碗筷一放，商玥知道是父母又多心了。  
他们老夫老妻一辈子了，还是经常因为一些小事闹不愉快。总要自己这个做儿子的和稀泥。  
他赶紧对母亲说：“你哪里的话，棠眠他不是那样的人。你们别多想，他就是累了，没你们什么事儿呢！”  
母亲说了一通气话，又想了想，站起来哗哗哗地刷碗，讲着讲着不知怎么到了伤心处：“儿啊，妈妈不是不知道你在外苦，你一个人了在外面打拼那么多年，我们看着也心疼，叫你放弃自己的梦想吧，你也不愿意，可我们也不愿看着你受苦啊。你现在虽然有人照拂了，我们好歹松口气，但是妈妈想起来心里还是难过啊，你那盛叔叔说到底也是小傅的父亲，你和小傅结了婚，你这是沾了小傅的光呢才能有他爸爸的帮助。妈妈每每想到这里啊，就堵得慌，妈妈担心你和小傅之间是不是受了委屈，玥玥啊，你可别嫌弃妈妈……”

商玥一听她提起这话头来，可不敢叫她多往下想了，差点就急了：“妈，你怎么这样想呢，我和棠眠是有感情的，你怎么能觉得我和他在一起是为了搭上他爸爸的关系？我和他在一起的时候我根本没去关心过他的家庭这些您都不知道吗？”

郑母听儿子急了，也抹了抹眼泪：“妈妈不是这个意思……”  
商玥打断她：“妈！求您了，您别一天到晚捕风捉影的我在外面拍戏已经很累了，我和棠眠是真心相爱，我不图他什么，他也不图我什么，再说了我穷小子一个，他能图我什么。你和爸一天没事不能养养狗种种花什么的吗？”  
郑母说：“我们不是这个意思，我们就是怕你在家受委屈，他们家再怎么说也是……”  
“妈呀！”商玥如果不是顾及到棠眠就在外面看电视，恐怕早就声音失控了。但是此时他还是压抑着自己的音量。

棠眠在厨房外听到他们母子两的对话，听了很长一阵了，其实并不想掺和的，但是最终还是没忍住。

开了口说：“妈，今天是我做得不好，让您操心了。商玥和我感情挺好的，您别多想。他当初和我在一起我就知道他不是个图什么的人，我真心待他好，他也真心待我。如果因为我的原因能在事业上帮助到他一点，他如果喜欢、接受，那就接受，如果真的不喜欢，觉得受了委屈，我会跟我爸爸说，不会让商玥为难。”

Chpt4.

回家的路上，棠眠负气一直没和商玥说话。  
商玥开着车，也不大好意思和棠眠开口。  
好不容易到家了，他拉下脸来口气软软地向棠眠道歉：“你也知道，我妈就是担心，她没有其他的意思……”  
棠眠二话不说，快步走开了。商玥觉得好没面子，摸了摸鼻子，也灰溜溜地跟着回了家。

睡觉的时候，两个人背对着背，心思各异。  
棠眠觉得气，冥冥之中甚至有点委屈。盛烨霖做了天大的人情，好人好事他全占了，但是自己呢？自己反倒成了那个里外不是的人。  
他是最不愿意和盛烨霖扯上关系的，但是却成了这天底下和盛烨霖最扯不开关系的人。他觉得烦，甚至想起盛烨霖的脸来，还有点恶心的感觉。  
商玥睡觉之前又收到一条师兄段萧然发过来的短信，确认见面时间的，商玥开心归开心，但是反面又一想，这种时候，好像不应该把棠眠撇开，应该以照顾他的心情为重。  
当初蒋秋池愿意棠眠和自己结婚，不就是为了有个人能够照顾棠眠吗？

商玥给段萧然回了一个笑脸，然后转过身去看棠眠。依旧是一个背影，冷漠，而且淡然。  
商玥微微撑起身来打探，想看看商玥睡了没，看了半天也没看出来，只得问：“棠眠，睡了吗？”  
棠眠烦躁地扭动了一下身体，把身上的被子裹得更紧了些。  
商玥知道他没睡，暗自笑了笑，觉得今天的事情其实问题不大，应该哄哄就能把人哄好。  
他试探着凑过去，凑到棠眠的身边去，问：“还生气吗？我替我妈道歉，好了不气了，以后我们都不回去吃饭了。我对不起你，不应该让他们在背后这样想。”  
棠眠听了他的这一番话倒是没动一下，商玥只当他还在生气，索性整个人都贴了上去，把棠眠拉进怀抱里，哄他：“还生气？气什么，值得吗？气坏了我怎么给你父母交代？”  
棠眠没被他乐观的情绪感染，只是很认真地突然说：“我不想你为难。我也不想你陷入进退两难的地步。”  
这句话说了，商玥也没下一步动作了。  
他没想到棠眠会这样想。

棠眠还被他半搂在怀里，但是气氛却一点儿也不温存，也不浪漫。  
棠眠对他说：“商玥，我是不想和盛烨霖扯上关系你是知道的。虽然他是我的父亲，但是，”停了停，“但是，”话题好像很难推进似得，又停了停棠眠才继续：“但是我不愿意见他，甚至不想认他。”

“我家里的事情很复杂，你没问过我，这点我很感激，真的。我妈妈也很喜欢你，我觉得这样就够了。你事业需要发展，需要盛烨霖的人脉帮你，我理解，我也从没说过什么，但是出于个人情感来说我是很讨厌的。我知道我提出你不要和他来往这样的话很自私，也很绝情，所以我说不出口。但是我真的很不想再听到任何有关我父亲的任何事情了，你以后和他来往，能不能不要让我知道，以后你的爸妈，你周围的人，能不能不要再把我和他联系在一起。我真的，真的，受够了……”

话说到了最后，商玥甚至能感受到棠眠身体里的愤怒，让他不由自主地双手发震，身体发抖。  
商玥还从不知道棠眠会如此之恨盛烨霖，憎恨到了这种控制不住的地步。  
他不敢问缘由，只是抱住棠眠保证：“好了好了，我知道，我以后不会再提了……”  
话虽然这样说，但是心里的疑惑却止不住越变越大，到底是什么原因让儿子恨老子恨到了这种地步啊？

第二天他告诉棠眠自己去见段萧然的事情，棠眠好像恢复了正常，只是说了一句：“哦，他啊，听过名字。”  
因为是同婚，又是明星，格外保护隐私是必然。  
棠眠和商玥周围除了最亲的人，他们的交际圈都是分开的，没人知道私下其实他们已是已婚状态。加上棠眠也不爱社交，常常一个人宅在家里，商玥的工作性质也很难带朋友回家来，所以私生活的方面一直都不存在太大问题。  
出门前商玥说：“那我走了啊。”  
棠眠应声道：“嗯，注意安全。”

商玥离开之后，他觉得家里突然空了。  
提不起劲来，什么事情也不想做。这种状态，他已经很久了。  
只要商玥不在家，他就往返于医院和家里，不工作的时候都不知道一天是怎么过去的，好像是发一阵呆，天就黑了。只有商玥在家的时候自己才感觉得一点儿活着的气息。

他看着日历上的日子，十二月十七。很快就是盛烨霖的生日了。自己这一辈子最痛恨的人，最厌恶的人，最不想看见的人。  
想着想着，不知为何眼泪就流了下来。

盛烨霖简直就是魔鬼啊，连对自己的亲生儿子都会产生欲忘。  
这种恶心的人居然还冠冕堂皇地好好活着，棠眠吸了吸鼻子，抽出一张纸擦了眼泪，泪水还是止不住地淌下来，淌下来。

四年前的一天，棠眠已经隐隐约约觉得盛烨霖有些不对劲，但是他还不敢肯定，不敢百分百确定，毕竟事实太荒谬，真实的生活之中怎么会发生那么荒诞的情节？  
他从高中毕业开始接触和认识盛烨霖，之前十八年的生活之中，可以说从未出现过盛烨霖这个人。明明大家都生活在同一座城之中，盛烨霖也只有他这一个儿子，但是却十几年来从未来看过他一次。  
他不觉得奇怪，在外公外婆还有蒋秋池的照顾之下生活得很好。蒋家世代都是医生，他学医，也不足为奇。  
直到有一天晚上他听了外婆的话去一家酒店门口接参加完同学会的蒋秋池回家，那一个短暂的时间里，盛烨霖第一次见到了他。  
他站在花坛边等着蒋秋池，盛烨霖同样也在酒店之中，他先于蒋秋池走出来，看到了一个从未见过的年轻人，只觉得面熟，细看，像蒋秋池，再细看，他几乎当下就肯定那是自己的儿子。  
蒋秋池和几个同学说说笑笑走了出来，还在高谈阔论，突然一片安静，抬起头，才发现撞见了前夫。同学几个都知晓他们夫妻的旧事，有些尴尬，大家匆匆打过招呼，蒋秋池这时已经酒醒了几分，面色发红，眼神却冷。  
淡淡问了一句：“你怎么也在？”  
老同学齐作鸟兽散状，盛烨霖满脸笑意和从容：“吃饭，碰巧而已。你也是吃饭？”  
蒋秋池冷冷点头，没打算过多寒暄，提着裙角就走下了楼梯。盛烨霖看见儿子迎上去笑嘻嘻的，两母子停下来说话，想必是在问“那人是谁？妈妈的同学吗？”  
盛烨霖也没想过十八年过去，蒋秋池会给自己一个荣幸向儿子介绍自己是谁。  
他的司机就在酒店旁的停车场等着，他也准备走了，没想到这时候蒋秋池却真的叫住了自己，她道：“盛烨霖。”

盛烨霖转过身来，看着曾经的故人。  
只听蒋秋池向自己介绍：“这是傅棠眠，我儿子。”

盛烨霖点点头，看相貌打扮，也知道蒋秋池把两人的结晶养得很好。  
但是至始至终，蒋秋池都没向傅棠眠提及自己到底姓甚名谁，什么身份，如何称呼。  
这时候司机来了，盛烨霖只得说，我走了。  
傅棠眠看着他走，又问母亲：“谁啊？是老同学吗？”

蒋秋池摇摇头，没说话。差点忘记了自己开了车来。  
倒是棠眠提醒了她：“酒后不能驾车。”  
蒋秋池不知道想起了什么，突然冷笑了一声，弄得棠眠莫名其妙。  
问她:“怎么了？”  
蒋秋池迅速恢复了寻常的冷静，吩咐道：“没怎么，你该去学车了。”  
彼时他还不懂究竟发生了什么事。

后来，再见盛烨霖才听他亲口说，我是你父亲这番话。  
棠眠绝对不相信，跑回去问蒋秋池，蒋秋池说：“你们见过了？”又叹气一般说：“我就说，他会忍不住告诉你的。”  
棠眠不懂这是什么意思，之后才从外公外婆那里知道，那次见了一次一面之后，他主动找上门来，说要认子。  
蒋秋池当时没同意，过后又说：“这是你的事，你自己解决。”  
盛烨霖当机立断，找了间餐厅解决此事。先假装蒋母故人要请棠眠吃饭，又在饭桌上和盘托出，对棠眠说：“棠眠，我本来没这个打算，但是还是要告诉你，我是你父亲。”  
棠眠不知道自己是如何接受了这件事情，但是这从生物遗传学上来讲，又仿佛是不需要自己接受就命定的事情。  
他那时不知盛烨霖是个怎么样的人，盛烨霖只是说：“何不你自己来慢慢了解我？”  
蒋秋池从没主动提起过盛烨霖这个名字，外公外婆也不说，十几年了，棠眠猜想那自己开口问，也得不到答案。不如自己去看看盛烨霖是个什么样的人。

他和盛烨霖来往，蒋秋池知道了，也从未多说一句。  
大概是有很高的自尊心在，即便离了婚，也懒得再去翻旧账，还在孩子面前提及，自掉身价。

盛烨霖开始每周都接棠眠出去玩一次，或者吃饭。  
他也送棠眠东西，衣服，球鞋什么，年轻人喜欢的，他都叫秘书置办。  
棠眠不缺物资，但是知道盛烨霖的富有程度，仍旧觉得诧异，不相信那样的人会是自己的父亲。  
盛烨霖开玩笑地说：“我死了，也都是你的。”  
棠眠知道这话是笑话，他至始至终，从未觉得盛烨霖是自己父亲。距离太远，认识太晚了。他甚至没有父亲这个身份的概念。  
所以盛烨霖每次说这话，他都只是笑，从不真正理会。

有一次盛烨霖拨弄他的头发，说你的头发长长了，该剪剪。  
棠眠说：“过段时间就去，现在忙。”  
盛烨霖问他：“有什么可忙的，几分钟就搞定的事情。走，我帮你。”  
棠眠不肯，盛烨霖不知从何处找出来一套剪子工具，他要亲自为棠眠理发。  
棠眠不信任他，盛烨霖却说：“你只管放心。”  
没想到，最后的结果还不赖。棠眠止不住地好奇，问：“你还会剪发啊？学过吗？”  
盛烨霖不肯说实情，又开玩笑：“这还用学吗？你也不看看你这么聪明遗传了谁。”  
棠眠觉得他三句话里面重要带一句夸自己的，心底有点看不起他，忍不住反驳了一句：“菜都是一样，好不好吃，还是要看厨子的手艺。”  
他借用生物上学说暗讽，婴儿出生都一样的，成不成才还是要看后天养育。  
盛烨霖听了这话没即可恢复，棠眠误以为他会生气或者有别的情绪，但是回头一看，他靠在沙发上眯着眼一副很受用的模样，夸赞道：“嗯，不错，会顶嘴了。继续。”  
棠眠在那一瞬间觉得他像一个父亲。  
但也就仅仅是那一瞬间。

Chpt.5  
商玥和段萧然吃饭的消息很快就被狗仔拍到。  
也许商玥单独一个人外出还不足以惊动狗仔的程度，但是多了一个段萧然，情况就不同许多。  
当天晚上一条八卦快讯出现在一些媒体上面，商玥还不知道这件事，经纪人王莉就给他打了电话，劈头盖脸地就是一顿问：“你怎么和段萧然吃饭的事情也不给我说一声？”  
商玥感觉有些懵，就私下越来吃一顿饭，不至于还要向公司层面汇报吧。  
王莉没听到他的答复，显然还不知道发生了什么，她叹一口气，说：“你先看看新闻吧，你这话题都快被顶上热搜了。”  
商玥疑惑加不安地点开了微博，还需要输入账号登录。  
他太久不用社交软件了，上面的粉丝活跃度也低，公司没精力好好打理他的粉丝群，其次最主要的原因还是因为没红到那种程度。  
果不其然进去就看见疯狂被@，全部是粉丝，有自己的粉丝，也有段萧然的粉丝。  
他浏览了几条内容，迷迷糊糊反应过来是怎么回事，王莉的电话又打了进来：“看明白了吗？”  
商玥说：“看明白了。”  
但是又有些不明白，说他捆绑营销，这才哪儿更哪儿啊？就捆绑营销了？就算是段萧然愿意让他蹭热度，恐怕他的岳父盛烨霖也不会允许啊。  
“我……”他刚想开口给经纪人解释，王莉就打断了他：“你知道段萧然的粉丝最喜欢操cp吗？他之前和汪铎一起演的《白雪风歌》就是他晋升顶级流量的梯子，当时全网都在炒他们两，汪铎也不差，但是后来他红了，汪铎反而热度下去了。第二年，他出演《铁血本色》，就是去年最火的谍战片，和韩国组合回来的那个杨焱合作，偶像小生虽然演技不行，但是流量抗打啊，‘消炎cp’热度又维持了一整年。今年正说他家的粉丝和公司没用同样的套路了，没想到你居然和他吃饭，我看这消息放了出来，你想撇清都很难了。誒？关键是，你想撇清吗？”

商玥越听经纪人这话越觉得后背发凉，他立刻反驳：“当然想了！我……”  
我可是结了婚的人。这一句话差点就说出口了。  
王莉根本没往他想的那处去想，她顺着自己的思路走下去：“知道了知道了，公司也不想你做这种炒作，之前你带来的那位不是还刻意嘱咐过老板，让你踏实演戏，少混圈子。”  
商玥听着这话有点闷闷的，想起棠眠和盛烨霖来，他不得不在自己的理想之外还考虑他们两人。  
王莉是才带了他不久的经纪人，也是有了盛烨霖的关系之后公司给他换了一个有经验的经纪人，不再是以前那个和他一样青涩的经纪人。为了就是让他接戏更轻松，面对麻烦的时间也少一些。  
不过现在这状况，商玥看着微博热搜上的话题，还有狗仔偷拍到的今天他和段萧然在一起吃饭，过马路的照片，他第一时间想到还是自己行为太鲁莽了，可能给段萧然带来了麻烦。  
他想给段萧然发个信息问一句，但是又担心自己这做法不合时宜。  
这还没多熟呢，自己什么位置，段萧然什么位置，况且这一段新闻怎么看怎么都是自己占了便宜，如果这时候自己站出来反倒是一副得了便宜还卖乖的样子。

他听从了王莉的话，热度过两天就会散。先等段萧然的工作室澄清。  
情绪稳定了下来之后，他才发现棠眠不知道去哪儿了。

蒋秋池让棠眠回家一趟，最近老人家身体不好，需要他照顾。  
棠眠来不及收拾好自己的情绪就赶回了家里。  
蒋秋池看出来他脸色不大对，问他：“你怎么了？和小郑有矛盾？”  
棠眠想着这时候掩饰也来不及了，索性说：“和他没关系。”  
蒋秋池奇怪：“那你是遇到什么事了？工作压力太大了，那你回去休息着，我看你也不容易。”  
棠眠一边忙着手上的事一边说：“叫我来又说叫我回去，什么意思呢，来都来了，我不走。”  
老人家有脑瘤，年纪大了，不能做手术，一家人又都是医生，所以只能多多静养着。医生虽然救死扶伤，但是真正在病魔面前，依旧是众生平等，从来不讲身份职业地位。  
蒋秋池聊到这，突然告诉棠眠一个消息：“喏给你说个事，盛烨霖的检查报告出来了，癌症。”  
棠眠看小护士给外公扎针。他睡了。  
这消息让他脑子一轰，还没反应过来，扭头盯着蒋秋池的脸。  
“你说什么？”  
蒋秋池神情了然，好似早已料到了会有如今这局面。摇了摇头不愿多说：“骨癌，没办法，他们全家都有这个病，遗传。当年他父亲病逝之前，一直都找你外公治疗。”  
棠眠的外公是全国首屈一指的骨科专家，外婆是全国第一所妇女儿童医院院长，蒋秋池在本市最大公立医院当副院长。要知道点什么消息太容易了，况且那人还是盛烨霖。  
家中医疗设备一应俱全，外公鼻子里塞着呼吸器，安静地睡着。  
棠眠愣愣地坐在一边，仍旧是不敢相信这个消息。  
“可是，他才那么年轻……怎么会呢？怎么会呢……为什么？”  
蒋秋池知道他现在不愿意相信这个消息，盛烨霖一会儿出现，一会儿又得了病，这些风一阵雨一阵的消息突然出现，确实让人难以接受。  
她叹了一口气，把手搭在儿子肩上，放了一会儿，她起身离开了房间。

郑商玥给棠眠打电话问他在哪儿。  
棠眠闷着声音说：“在家里，外公病了，回来看看。”  
商玥说：“严重吗？我也回来看看。”  
棠眠说：“老毛病了，最近没照顾好，让他摔了一跤。”  
商玥一听这个消息，立刻想到了几年前自己去世的奶奶。老年人害怕摔跤，这一摔不起的太多了。他对棠眠说：“我马上来。”  
取了车钥匙出门，丝毫没有留意到有狗仔蹲他的点，一路尾随，进了城西的小区。  
进了门取下口罩问：“怎么样？好点儿了吗？”  
不知道为啥棠眠看起来哭过，商玥以为是担心老人给害得，蹲在了棠眠身边，抚摸上他的脸，问：“你怎么了？哭了？别担心，有我呢。”  
棠眠撇开了他的关怀，侧过了身，还带着哭腔：“我没事。别管我。”

商玥只当他是忧虑过剩，加上两人又昨天闹了矛盾，他讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，站起来一回头，就看见了蒋秋池。  
蒋秋池忙了一天，才顾得上吃饭，看见商玥来了，招呼他：“小郑来了，吃点东西？”  
商玥摆手说：“吃过了吃过了，妈。您还没吃呢？”  
秋池说：“吃过了可以再吃点，喝完汤呢，来吧。来。”  
商玥放心不下棠眠一个人在那儿，倒是蒋秋池说：“他没事，你让他一个人静静吧。”  
她心里清楚儿子为什么郁郁寡欢。说到底都是有血缘的啊。  
她把小郑带走了，刚好给棠眠一阵独自消化的时间。

饭桌上，商玥问岳母：“棠眠这是怎么了？我看他哭过，他最近压力是不是太大？也是我不好，常年在外工作，没时间陪陪他。”  
蒋秋池没告诉他盛烨霖的事，只是说：“你也不容易，你们两啊都挺忙的，在一起需要更多的体谅和关怀才行。”  
商玥听到这话点头。  
他确实觉得自己对棠眠有亏欠，做演员太忙不说，好不容易回到了家还和棠眠闹不愉快。他想起来略微觉得尴尬，以至于都有些不好面对岳母蒋秋池。  
他试探地问起：“棠眠今天回来，没说什么吗？”  
蒋秋池吃着眼前的菜，反问：“说什么？我也是才回来没顾得上和他细聊。”  
商玥听了这话轻松了一些，他知道是自己父母不对，也想过如果岳母问起昨天的事情来肯定是要认错的，但是却没想到棠眠一句都没提昨天的事。  
蒋秋池结过婚也离过婚，心里清清楚楚婚姻里的那些鸡飞狗跳鸡毛蒜皮的事情，她对商玥说：“你啊，要多让着点棠眠，棠眠性子不好都是我重小给惯的，你比他成熟，你要多让着他一点儿。他有什么不对的地方啊，你给我说，我悄悄会帮你给他说的，但是你们两在一起要减少矛盾，主要是你的工作性质，如果你们两出了问题会带来很多困扰。所有有时候你们在一起，还是要互相体谅，少说一句是一句。”

商玥知道蒋秋池对自己印象不赖，不然也不会当初支持棠眠和自己结婚。  
其实谁都清楚棠眠和自己结了婚，棠眠牺牲很大。他自己也清楚，所以他一直把棠眠捧在手心里不敢让他多受委屈。让棠眠受了委屈，首先就是对不起蒋秋池，还有就是得罪不起盛烨霖。  
他规矩且略显谨慎地坐在蒋秋池对面，听了她的话，接连点头回应：“是的妈妈，我和眠眠感情很好，您不用担心。我比他长几岁让着他是自然，您愿意我来照顾他，我已经很心满意足。”

当初郑商玥拍戏着了凉，嗓子发炎说不出来话，去挂门诊看医生，正巧就遇到了傅棠眠。  
他当时只是觉着傅棠眠这三个字好听，棠眠戴着口罩看不清他的长相，但是听声音就知道不会差。由此他对棠眠一见钟情，之后便开始追求棠眠。  
那时棠眠还不知道他是个演员，也不喜欢看戏，还是一次蒋秋池去门诊的时候恰巧遇到郑商玥又来找棠眠“看病”，这才让棠眠知道了商玥的真实身份。  
蒋秋池平日没啥爱好，也不喜欢自拍搓牌发朋友圈，就剩下看电视连续剧这一点爱好了。她什么剧都看，认识郑商玥不足为奇，倒是郑商玥被人认出来，惶恐又谦虚，蒋秋池一眼就看出这个小郑对自己儿子有意思。

知母莫若子，接触了两年之后棠眠自然也看得出母亲喜欢家里出现的这位“明星”。  
郑商玥体贴大度，为人又乐观积极，实在是挑不出什么大错来。  
而恰逢此时盛烨霖在一次深夜里对棠眠说：“如果可以选，我不想选当你父亲。”  
吓得棠眠落荒而逃。  
吓得他立刻就接受了商玥的求婚。

Chpt6.  
睡觉的时候商玥很自然把棠眠圈在怀抱里，一寸一寸地亲吻棠眠的耳朵，发丝，还有后颈。态度温柔，动作迤逦。  
棠眠回忆起同样的事情盛烨霖也对他做过。  
当时两个人像闹着玩，盛烨霖教他骑马，两人坐在一匹马上，传说那是盛烨霖花大价钱从外国空运过来的汗血宝马，浑身金灿灿似发光，才读大学的棠眠从未接触过这类运动，盛烨霖在他身后，两人贴得极近，本来走着走着的马儿突然被盛烨霖夹了一下马肚，颠簸起来，棠眠立刻抓紧了手中的缰绳，手心直冒汗。  
盛烨霖的声音却缠在他的耳后，别有用心似得劝慰他：“别怕，一匹小马，他很安全，不是吗？”  
棠眠可以感觉到他的气息距离越来越近越来越近，呼吸几乎就快要掠过了自己脸颊。棠眠觉得这不正常，距离太近了，早超过了人与人正常安全的距离。但是在马背上，而且他是第一次骑马，那面心慌意乱。  
他以为盛烨霖会做什么，但是盛烨霖没有做任何事情，他拼命把背挺得笔直，屁股都不自觉之中夹紧了，脑袋却空空的，不知道在想些什么东西。  
他屏住了呼吸大气不敢出一声，也不知道为什么，就是紧张。盛烨霖的呼吸全在耳畔，一呼一吸，甚至可以感受到他胸膛的起伏动作。  
马儿一直在小跑，他也不知道训马的技巧，只能呆呆地由盛烨霖架着往前走。  
手心早就湿透了，恐怕不止手心，腋下，脚趾也都出了汗。  
他不知道盛烨霖坐那么近干什么，心里很乱，却想不了任何事情，他以为接下来还会有什么事情发生。但是，没有。什么都没了。  
盛烨霖就是时不时夹了一下马肚，马儿载着他们两一圈接一圈地在场地里兜着。盛烨霖的呼吸声一直都在。两人也一句话都无。一圈两圈三圈下来，棠眠觉得自己居然有点晕马了。他感觉自己被机械地匀速地运动弄晕了头，四周永无变化的景致也让他晕了头。盛烨霖那天的话好像格外的少，溜了不知道多少圈之后，两人下了马，仿佛都经历了一场强度不小的运动，马儿颠得他两都气喘吁吁，盛烨霖呼哧呼哧地吐着气，胸腔起伏，眼睛停留在棠眠早已被太阳照得发红的脸上，注意到他鬓角流了汗珠。  
棠眠一直记得，骑马的时候盛烨霖若有若无手臂碰到自己的感触，时有，时无，因为他要教自己如何牵缰绳，又要教自己如何控制马匹。  
商玥把他压在身下的时候，他早已呼吸发潮，面如春水。  
他软得好像早就准备好了似得，等着商玥挺进。  
商玥提枪进入，棠眠闷哼了一声，商玥以为是他舒服，细心地肏弄起来，棠眠突然想起那一次骑马的时候，盛烨霖就在身后，他好像硬了，他的呼吸如潮水，一浪一浪拍打过来，弄湿了自己全身。  
他这一次的感觉特别强烈，商玥操着他可以感受到他拼命吸咬自己的感觉。商玥心想这就是小别胜新婚的乐趣了。  
他使了大力鞭打身下的人，棠眠心里却有一个声音冒出来，在叫爸爸。  
他那么恨盛烨霖，但是却在此时此刻渴望肏自己的那人是他。他从灵魂深处打了一个颤。  
临近高潮的时候他闭上眼，幻想着，被盛烨霖按在办公桌上，像公狗一样进出。不要怜惜他，凌辱他。骂他是荡妇，喜欢被自己父亲干。  
棠眠觉得自己脑子坏掉了。这个世界在他的眼中都颠倒了过来。  
射精之后，他的脸上一直保持着诡谲的微笑。那么恶心的想法，他怎么会让任何人知道呢。  
他不会的。  
他只是会在和商玥上床干炮的时候，幻想着自己是在被盛烨霖进出，被他凌辱，被他强暴，身心都达到高潮。  
在之后的余温当中，他觉得舒服，安全，慵懒。他甚至还想被干一次。那么硬邦邦的东西，他好喜欢。他在偷偷窥觊着，肖想着。

网络上有人开始扒有关商玥的私生活了。  
他不温不火，演了三四部电视剧一直没火起来，突然之间炸了出来他和段萧然一同出游，一同吃饭，段萧然的粉丝铺天盖地地开始骂他操作，蹭热度，还有人骂他老。可不是老吗，以前和段萧然操作cp的都是二十出头的小年轻，他已经三十了。段萧然只比他长了三岁，但是看起来比他还年轻，商玥盯着微博上的那些tag，话题，还有各种骂战，第一次有种自己处于暴风雨中心的感觉。  
当然，黑粉之中仍然还是有人粉他和段萧然的cp，新戏当中虽然他和段萧然的对手戏不多，但是立刻有cp粉站了出来剪辑了各种两人在片场，在戏里面的互动场景，美名其曰“正燃”组合。  
粉丝之间的骂战也层出不穷，郑商玥的粉丝正大光明反击段萧然的粉丝，“说什么玥哥老？我真是呵呵呵了，看看你们家段总好吗，比我家还大几岁哪儿来的脸说别人家的年纪大？你家段总人称横店打炮器谁不知道，每次都捆绑同组男艺人操cp那点儿黑料谁不知道。这就碰瓷我家了，药店碧莲？？？？？”  
还有媒体不嫌事大，立刻发了一篇名为“沧海遗珠郑商玥的北漂之旅”煽情文章，商玥点来的时候看见阅读量已经十万加了。里面主要写了他在中戏四年都是年级前三的事情，和另外两位同期生不一样，不是童星出身，又没有父母丰厚靠山做支持，硬生生靠着自己的努力考进了中戏。文章刻意强调在这种局面之下他还一直初心不改在横店坚持跑剧组，从不放弃。用词煽情，还有好几位同期同学的采访加持，说得就跟真的一样，好多丰富的细节加塞在里面，弄得当事人郑商玥都有些懵逼，以前和班上的同学关系有这么好吗？原来自己在别人的心里形象这么高大？这么完美？  
但是事情远远不止这么简单。  
王莉打电话过来了，问他：“看了吗？”  
郑商玥头皮发麻：“是。好像确实有点出乎意料。”  
王莉口吻不善，她打电话来的目的可不是单纯为了训斥商玥，她直接切入主题，问商玥：“你是不是有事儿瞒着公司？你知道昨天有人打电话到公司问什么吗？问你是不是谈了朋友！郑商玥，你是不是有人了？这事怎么不给公司说？连我都不知道啊。”  
商玥脑袋嗡地一声，磕绊道：“没……没啊，是谁做这种事？”  
王莉冷笑一声，发了一条链接过来，让郑商玥自己点开看。可能是他名气不够，所以链接的阅读量比不上微博的话题热度。  
那条新闻的标题写着，才和段萧然分手又急着出门私会？郑商玥究竟是个什么样的人？标题下面配了一张他戴口罩急匆匆下车走进棠眠外公外婆小区的照片。  
虽然小区名字打了马赛克，他的车牌也被打了马赛克，但是这件事足以让他觉得后背发麻，寒从脚起。

网上的热度忽高忽低，各种传言闹了几天，商玥还在家焦灼的时候，段萧然的公关团队出来澄清了，说两人只是朋友，没有炒作的意思，还说和商玥只是正常师兄弟关系，朋友之间吃饭喝酒什么的都很正常。请大家多关注演员作品，少关注演员私生活。

段萧然的粉丝看到这一消息可乐坏了。  
一个劲猛攻郑商玥，说：“这不就来了吗，这不就来了吗，我们家影帝可不屑于和你们这种扑街小明星操cp呢，还说不是你们家硬蹭的，出了新闻自家经纪人闷着不出来发声，恐怕就是怕这一澄清了热度就散了呗。这下啪啪打脸了吧。”  
郑商玥的粉丝在短短几天之内长了一百万，看笑话的，专心喜欢他的，什么样的都有。他的最后一条微博是在剧组杀青的时候发的，当时他笑着和全组的人站在一起，天色是那样的好，不少粉丝在下面骂他，或者是支持他，看着当时的照片想起来，仿佛都像很久远以前的事情。

公司对他以这种方式走红有好的评价，也有不好的。  
好的评价是，他好歹出名了，隔三差五就有他的名字飘在新闻和热搜上，想不让人认识都难。坏的地方是以这种方式走红，也只是一阵子，必须还要后续策划跟得上才行。  
商玥回到公司开会的第一天早上王莉就看了他好几眼，她做经纪人这一行二十几年了，有点味儿就能闻出味道来。  
但是商玥没回答她上次的疑问，她也没继续追问下去，各部门的同事到位了，大家一起坐下来商量新的一年计划，有几个综艺想找商玥上，还有几个不错的网络剧本子，一些商业代言，一切都事情好像都在波澜中继续向前进。

开完了会，王秘书打电话来关怀商玥，问道：“最近还好吧？小郑？”  
王秘书的关怀就等于是盛烨霖的关怀。商玥客气地感谢王秘书的热情，他在公司楼下的一片空地抽烟：“都好，王秘书您呢？最近忙也没和您吃顿饭什么的。”  
王秘书哈哈笑了两声，多谢他的好意，说：“小郑，最近有一部不错的电影要开拍，我听了听各方的意见，是挺好的，你有没有兴趣？我把对方联系电话给你，你们聊？”  
王秘书一般开这种口了，那就多半十拿九稳了。上次和段萧然一起共事的那个剧本，也是直接通过盛烨霖的关系，剧组的某一投资老板直接给制片方说这个演员一定要用，不然就交代不过去，由此商玥入了组，活生生顶掉了原本的男二号。  
商玥不是不知道这种做法招人恨，但是娱乐圈这个圈子就是这么现实，招人恨的地方何止这一点两点呢？有演技比不上有关系，兴许有演技你还可以多熬几年，等熬出头的那一天，但是如果没有那一天呢？  
商玥挂掉了王秘书的电话，也丢掉了烟头用鞋蹂灭。  
他经历过了上一次和段萧然的舆论风波之后，他知道，以后也许还会遇到更多类似的风波。他选择了这一条路，就势必会一直和这样的不断风波打交道。

Chpt7.  
周五小曹送商玥去上次王秘书提的那个电影剧组试戏。  
他一走进拍摄棚，整个剧组的人都停了下来。自从上次和段萧然吃饭开始，就有了许多莫名其妙的传闻在网上。  
商玥也管不了许多，直接走到导演面前，是拍过很多大剧的名导，正在忙着问调度和场景的问题，商玥来了，他自然停下了手里的活。  
今天组里也有别的明星到场了，都穿着装扮拍硬照。她们的助理在一旁窃窃私语：“这不就是那个谁？知道吗？”  
“嗯嗯，知道知道，和影帝段萧然炒作的那位。传说后台特别硬，资源好得不得了，这不，陈导的戏都凑来了，可见是有门路的。”  
一番话里面不知道多少羡慕嫉妒，还有莫名其妙说不清道不明的情愫。  
本来和段萧然吃饭是对方提出来的，但是到了现在这个地步，恐怕他说什么也不会有人相信。  
郑商玥和导演聊了几句，也没叫他扮上走两步，只是叫了副导演直接塞给他剧本，叫他回去看熟了再来。聊剧本会还有好几场，叮嘱他千万别落下了一定要准时。  
商玥点头哈腰，该做的谦逊都做了，最后拿了剧本出来，小曹看着他回来，心想这一准是稳定了。

车上小曹说：“玥哥，这剧组不错呢。”  
郑商玥也看出来，灯光道具还有编剧后期什么都是全国一流的。但是这次拿到了角色，却不再像以前那么开心了。  
小曹注意到了他的不对劲，问他：“怎么了哥？这是好事儿啊，您给王秘书回个信，他保准开心。”  
这句话倒是提醒了商玥，他立刻给王秘书打过去，王秘书接起来便说：“小郑吗？一切都还顺利吧？那边的杨老板打了招呼了，你去和导演聊聊，顺利的话应该没问题。”  
商玥点头，谦逊地感谢王秘书，王秘书立刻说：“哎哟你这个可别光顾着感谢我，要感谢小傅啊，这一切都是小傅给盛总提起的呢。”  
两人寒暄了几句挂机，商玥心里门儿清，王秘书的话虽然这样说，但是什么小傅给盛烨霖提起呢，棠眠最不想说话的人就是盛烨霖了，哪儿有可能为了自己去求盛烨霖？还不是因为盛烨霖爱子心切，所以才搭了棠眠的顺风车，得到盛烨霖的照拂。  
商玥突然拿出手机给棠眠发了一个短信，问他在干嘛？  
棠眠说，在家休息，下午去医院上班。  
商玥本来想和他聊聊自己最近遇上的事情，但是最后犹豫了，改回了一句：你别太累了。我过两天就回家了。  
棠眠说好。

商玥闭上眼睛休息，心想棠眠不知道自己这一段时间以来经历的，也许是好事。他是圈外人，知道了也不能做什么，还有可能会为自己担心。算了吧，他是这个世界上心最软的人，不要让他的生活因为而被打扰。有什么事情还是自己独自消化处理吧。  
两天之后，他和导演见了面，聊了对人物的认识，也上了一次妆，导演对他有六七十分的满意吧。他的戏安排在一个月后，在意大利拍摄，所以这一个月他可以回去做做准备，让公司加紧把护照签证各方面弄好。  
商玥回了家。  
他在到家前看到又有新闻写他是“戏霸”的事情，说他后台硬，什么戏都能临时插一脚，资方爸爸说不定是亲爹也说不定。  
网上又开始新的一轮群嘲，掐架。他已经厌烦了。回家做了饭等棠眠回来。棠眠风尘仆仆地从外公家返回，一进门就闻到了饭菜香，商玥像没事人一样，问他：“你回来啦？洗手，吃饭，一会儿我送你去医院上班。”  
棠眠一周三个白天，两个大夜，日期他都记得清清楚楚。棠眠在家和蒋秋池聊天的时候，已经知道了网上闹得沸沸扬扬的事。  
蒋秋池还问棠眠呢：“他们两人见面那天？你不知道？没和你说吗？”  
蒋秋池是怕小郑辜负了儿子。棠眠看了一眼网上的新闻，平淡地说：“哦，我知道，他给我说了那人是他师兄，一直很牛逼，好不容易两人有机会认识了，他很高兴。你别多想，真没事。”  
蒋秋池叹一口气，也不知道事情发展到这个地步说什么好。明星的那一个圈子是离他们家最远的一个圈子，他们谁也不了解不清楚小郑的生活和工作到底是怎样的。只能通过看新闻。但是新闻上面真真假假的，蒋秋池以前看别人还心理没什么感觉，但是换做了那人是自己儿子的丈夫，事情就变得不一样了。

平日棠眠不爱上网，也不爱看这些八卦新闻。蒋秋池给他看了，他也静静的，没说什么话。  
蒋秋池看着儿子默默翻看着手机，一条新闻接一条新闻地看，那样子叫人怪不好受，同时又点儿不明白：怎么就吃一顿饭就变成这样子了呢？何至于？平常上医院挂个专家号还需要凭关系呢，怎么多演两部戏就成了“戏霸”了？  
她直接命令儿子道：“别看了，都什么乱七八糟的，我以后也别看了。你快关机。”  
棠眠倒是听母亲的话，手机随手就关了。  
回到家，才想起今天是商玥回来的日子。  
他看着商玥如常一般的行为举止，还站在门口没换鞋的他突然就说了一句：“不用了，玥哥，我自己去吧。网上的事，我都知道了。”  
商玥转身的背影一愣，他没反应了，他不知道棠眠也会知道了这些事。  
两个人沉默了一阵，棠眠主动开口：“先吃饭吧，吃了再说。”  
那一顿饭是他们结婚以来吃得最沉默的一顿。

商玥坚持要开车送棠眠去上班，以前他拍戏不忙，或者没戏可接的时候，他都负责送棠眠上下班。棠眠想要拒绝，但是想了想，拒绝了就等于是上了商玥的自尊，于是同意了。  
下车的时候棠眠说：“你回去吧，我自己知道。”  
商玥点点头，他开车回家，第二天一早八点准时又去接棠眠回来。

过了段时间，商玥要走了，去意大利拍戏，为期三个月时间。  
走之前盛烨霖说叫商玥和棠眠一起吃顿饭，棠眠一向不想和盛烨霖见面的，但是这一次不知道为何肯了。  
饭桌上盛烨霖说：“你们这一对小夫妻聚少离多的……”言下之意是很辛苦啊。  
商玥迎合着笑脸，他也不知道这话里是不是藏着盛烨霖怪自己工作太忙了委屈了棠眠的意思。  
但是棠眠这时候却突然冲着盛烨霖说了一句：“管你什么事，你别一天到晚自作多情行不行先管好你自己行不行！我们是成年人，不需要你的‘关照’，你的手伸得那么长，你有没有考虑过给别人带来的困扰！”  
吃饭的地方是盛烨霖特地选的，本城最好的酒店，偌大的大厅没几桌人，远处有两座老外在用餐，听到了他们这边的争吵，纷纷侧目回头。  
盛烨霖一向是不知商玥发生了什么事的，他那么忙，怎么有可能关注一个小明星的八卦生活。  
他正为棠眠的这份愤怒而摸不着头脑，突然看进了棠眠的眼睛，不知道为什么里面亮闪闪的，好像是什么在闪着泪光。  
瞬间就让他不敢开口了。

三个人同时沉默。  
饭，自然也没吃完。

乘电梯下楼的时候，棠眠当即后悔了。其实不管盛烨霖的事，和他有什么关系呢，他不过是做了他能做的。他觉得自己糟糕透顶，朝盛烨霖发什么火，尤其是想到了那一天蒋秋池对自己说起盛烨霖的病情。想着想着，可能是没有控制好，在电梯门开的一刹那突然他的眼泪就流了下来。  
商玥从没见过他这样，还没来得及安慰，棠眠就努力吸了吸鼻子，忍住眼泪说：“我没事。走吧。”他们的车停在酒店旁边的停车场内。  
只是没曾想到，刚一走出了酒店，就有一群人朝着他们冲了过来。  
一个穿黑色衣服的男人冲在最前面直接跳起来一脚踹到商玥身上，嘴里还喊着：“狗娘养的死人妖！操屁眼！弄不死你。”  
棠眠奋力推开了那人，还没来及去把商玥从地上拉起来，一群人就围住了他们，指责商玥和棠眠道：“你都结婚了怎么还装单身啊，要不要脸啊，和你演戏的女明星怎么想啊。”  
棠眠和商玥只想拉着手快速离开这里，回到车上就能甩掉这群傻逼。可是他们越是若无其事地向前走，越能激起周围人的不忿，有人甚至挑衅地拉扯了一下棠眠的衣服，棠眠回过头去正好看见对方得意洋洋的模样，这一举动激得棠眠暴怒，还手的时候直接和对方扭打了起来。商玥大声叫棠眠的名字，他努力拨开人群去棠眠的身边，但是那种情况之下没人听他的，他突然就看见了有人举起相机砸向棠眠的脑袋，嗡地一声，商玥只觉得眼前的每一帧画面都好像定格放慢了。

盛烨霖什么也不顾地冲进人群，护在棠眠身边，一边还手一边嘴里还吼着：“我操你妈的，管你们什么事！我操你妈的！”  
那大概是第一次，也可能是唯一一次他出口成章。

Chpt8.  
商玥和经纪公司打完电话回到房间去看棠眠。  
王莉向他确认，是否已婚的事实。  
他说了是。  
王莉没再说什么就挂了电话。  
互利网时代，有点什么秘密都可以被网友人肉挖出来。才短短两个小时，他和棠眠被人当街痛殴，和人打架的视频就闹得漫天风雨。  
商玥知道自己违约在先，合同里写明了不得在公司不知情的情况下恋爱和结婚，再加上今天闹出的这件事，新的电影多半是黄了。更坏的结果是被解约甚至赔钱都是很正常的事。但是那些他已经不愿再去想，他现在只想上楼去看看棠眠如何，走到楼梯口的时候正巧遇到盛烨霖下楼来。

出了事之后他和棠眠就直接被送到了盛烨霖的家里。  
盛烨霖赤身肉搏地和上场和人对干，那还是商玥第一次见盛烨霖和人动粗。  
棠眠的头被砸出了血，眼睛高高得肿了起来，盛烨霖下楼的时候撞见了他，直接叫住他，问了一句：“你上哪儿去？”  
商玥声音低低的，脸色显得特别不好看：“我想上去看看。”  
盛烨霖向他招了招手，示意他别上楼去，他带商玥去了自己平日办公的书房。  
在宽大的书桌前来来回回了几次，他终于站定抄起手问郑商玥：“小郑，你觉得你和棠眠在一起能够好好待他一辈子吗？”  
那口气，足足就是父亲当场撞见了自己在婚姻当中受欺负的孩子。  
商玥也知自己理亏在先，他低着头，心里滋味百般杂陈，盛烨霖在等他给自己一个交代，等到了最后也只等来了一句“对不起。”  
盛烨霖不屑地只从鼻子里嗤笑了一声。  
他面对这样的局面，也只有冷笑。  
他是恨啊，恨自己怎么会那么蠢，当初居然跟着棠眠犯傻，允许他去和一个并不爱的人结婚。  
想到这里，他就气得磨牙，气得两边的脸颊都印出咬牙的印子。

商玥能体会盛烨霖那种对自己恨铁不成钢的心理，他虽然不当父母，但是也知道父母为孩子着急，为孩子牵挂的心情。况且这一次还是因为他的原因才连累了棠眠。  
他刚张口喊：“爸，我……”  
盛烨霖却先一步打断了他说：“我觉得棠眠和你在一起并不能得到快乐和幸福，你觉得呢？”  
郑商玥听到这句话太阳穴突突地跳着，他想辩解：“不是的，爸爸，这一次是个意外，我以后一定……”  
盛烨霖却突然之间变得怒不可截，朝商玥吼着：“你没有了我，何以谈有以后！”  
商玥怔怔的，仿佛是没听听懂盛烨霖的话，又好像是听懂了，但是不敢相信自己所听到的。  
盛烨霖深吸一口气，他知道自己失态了，他焦急地来回踱步，商玥已经气得双拳颤抖了。

盛烨霖可以看不起他，但是不能这样糟践他。他并非是离开了盛烨霖就不能活的人，他的人生前几十年，没有了盛烨霖的帮助，一样活得很好。  
他深吸一口气，尽量保持得体和礼貌，对盛烨霖说：“既然盛先生这样想，那么以后就不劳盛先生照拂了。就像棠眠说得那样，大家都是成年人，可以为自己的生活负责。您放心，我以后会和棠眠过得很好，没有您的帮助，说不定我们会更好。”  
说道了最后，几乎是一字一句，刻意强调了“我们会更好”，简直气得盛烨霖头上青筋凸起。

盛烨霖来回地走动，焦急又担忧地呵斥：“你喜欢棠眠？棠眠喜欢你吗？你对他了解有多少？他是我的儿子，你跟他算什么？你们在美国结了婚回到国内来一点儿保障都没有，你照顾他？你拿什么照顾他？他没有和你在一起，就不会遇到今天这样的事情！你听到外面那些人怎么骂你了，这一切都是因为你要出名，你想要向上爬！你把事情弄成了今天这个局面，我还怎么放心把棠眠交给你？！”

商玥还从未受到过这样的侮辱，他只怕自己的拳头会朝着盛烨霖挥过去。如果他不是长辈，如果他不是棠眠的父亲，自己一定会这样做。  
他劝自己，只当是盛烨霖爱子心切，一时气糊涂了也是有的。

沉默三秒钟，商玥的电话打破了两人之间紧张的局面。  
他出去接电话，是王莉打电话过来，本以为明天飞意大利的行程可以取消了，但是没料到王莉问：“你现在怎么样？受伤了吗？剧组那边得到了消息确认你是否身体无恙，明天是否可以前往意大利，我问问你的意见。”  
商玥痛苦至极，出道以来可能任何时候都没有此时更感觉压力巨大。  
他的衣服在扭打之中破了，膝盖也有了淤青，肋骨被人踢到了可能会有伤，可是这些他都顾不上，他用力揉了揉自己的脸好让自己感觉这一刻是真实的，然后如释重负地回复王莉道：“我没事，明天准时到剧组，谢谢你了王姐。”  
王莉饶是心里有千百种想法，此时也只好按下不表，挂电话前，还追加了一句：“你多保重。”

网上有关商玥的新闻多得数不胜数。连带傅棠眠，也被扒得一干二净。  
先是有狗仔拍到郑商玥开车送一名男子上下班，然后查到那名男子的家庭住址，工作单位，科室，年纪，相貌，收入，还有名字。棠眠工作时候的照片不知被谁偷拍了放在网上。随即又有好事者爆出两人早已在美国拉斯维加斯登记结婚，还晒出了两人当时登记结婚时候拍得照片，证件，还有戒指。  
明星结婚这本来就就不是小事，况且还有意隐瞒，连经纪公司都不知道这件事。加上又是性向隐瞒，不少之前维护“正然组合”的cp粉此时也按捺不住跳了出来，大骂郑商玥此人恶心。  
“是真的gay，还隐瞒性向和影帝出街，明显就是占便宜嘛！段萧然现在恐怕吓得不轻，真是大活人撞见了鬼。”  
“是啊是啊，而且听说之前那部剧本来是xxx出演男二，后来是有郑商玥带资入组才顶掉了xxx，这么看来，如果是xxx和影帝操作，情况就完全不一样了啊！”  
“捧郑商玥的干爹到底有多饥渴，这样的老腊肉也吃得下？资方爸爸是不是有什么把柄被捏住了？”  
“……”  
郑商玥的粉丝陡然上升到500w，只是短短的时间之内，热搜的话题被扯了一条又有新的冒出来。有关他的各类八卦，新闻，各种不辨身份的爆料层出不穷。

他迅速地翻看着自己的微博，一边看一边摇头。  
结婚照里的他和棠眠当时笑得那么开心，谁会想到如今居然变成了这局面？  
然后终于，一条最新的爆料出现在视野之中，爆料人说查到了郑商玥的干爹到底是谁，下面的回帖迅速盖了几百层楼。  
爆料者晒出一张盛烨霖的商业硬照，然后是盛烨霖名下的公司名字，注册资本，累积年营业额。文字部分写着：原来傅棠眠的亲生父亲是盛烨霖啊！这就不难解释了，为什么郑商玥会愿意和傅棠眠那样平淡无奇的一个小急诊科医生结婚，敢情是为了抱上粗大腿不惜摧眉折腰攀权贵啊！！！！！！  
下面的回帖如雪花一般堆积，不断有人回放，定格，抓拍盛烨霖在酒店门口和人对骂还有动手的视频，断然确定此人就是盛烨霖。  
郑商玥终于想起了那一句听过的话“亚马逊的蝴蝶扇了一下翅膀两周以后就会引起美国德克萨斯州的一场龙卷风”。  
事情真真假假，早就无法去说清，也无力去说明。

他身处在这样一场风暴的中心，早已成功地将周围的人都拉下了水。

棠眠在楼上，早就听到了盛烨霖和商玥之间的对话。两个人之间简直像争吵，想不让人听见也很难。  
他侧躺着背对着门刷手机，本来一向没有玩社交媒体的习惯，但是为了看商玥的新闻，他注册了一个号，没改名称，就是一堆纯数字的名字，看上去特别像僵尸粉。  
听见了上楼的脚步声，他赶紧把手机藏到了枕头下，转过身去看以为是商玥，结果是盛烨霖。  
他的脸色立刻就变了，也没有了神采，垂下了眼睛问：“你怎么来了？”  
盛烨霖见他起身，第一句话便是：“你要休息，起来干什么，快躺下。”  
棠眠和他接触过一段时间，知道他是颐指气使的，难怪蒋秋池会离开他。两个人都是大脾气的人，很难相处到一块儿去。棠眠反倒是在这样两个大脾气的人的教养下变成了最谦逊谨慎的那一个。  
“我不想休息，我打算回去了。”  
棠眠突然来了这么一句，盛烨霖简直觉得自己今天这一个晚上自己受得气还不够，棠眠还要来再补上一刀。  
他立刻就炸了起来，训斥道：“你做什么！你现在怎么能走，医生才帮你包扎了你还想回去？你回哪儿去？你那个家回不去了！”  
棠眠觉得自己和商玥就像孩子一样被他管，实在是有够委屈，而且听他今天和商玥说得那些话，简直毫无体面可言。他那么大一个老板，怎么会说出这么没品的话。  
他的脸色立刻就冷了下来，带点质问的意思问盛烨霖：“我怎么就不能走呢？你和商玥在楼下说得话我都听得清清楚楚，你怎么能这样说他？你给了点儿好处给他，就当他是一条狗吗？你当他是狗，又当我是什么？和狗一路的货色？你不仅是在侮辱他，也是在侮辱我，我还在你这呆着干什么！”  
棠眠知道自己是盛烨霖的亲生儿子之后，渐渐就不再怕他了。也不知道是不是血缘的关系，别人都对盛烨霖忌惮又艳羡，但是唯独他没有。他觉得盛烨霖身上也有很多不好的地方，他武断，专横，大家长制，什么都喜欢别人听他的，那种天下唯我独尊的模样让他觉得盛烨霖也不是神，最多是会赚钱一点，赚了很多钱，但是除此之外，好像看不到他任何人格上的魅力。  
盛烨霖恐怕这还是第一回和棠眠走到了针锋相对的地步，他自己可能也没想到第一个跳出来反对自己的人居然会是傅棠眠。他的亲儿子。他满心只装着一个念头，他是为傅棠眠好啊，为什么傅棠眠就是听不进去？  
焦躁当中，他走来走去，最后只抛出一个问题给棠眠：“好，别的都算是我自作多情，是我赶着趟要送人情给你，你看不上，那我也没办法。我就问一句话，你是真的爱他吗？不问别的，就问问你的心，你有多爱他？值得你陪他受这一切吗？”  
棠眠牛脾气上来了，也顶了盛烨霖一句：“不用你管。”  
其实他不爱商玥的，或许是说不够爱，不像商玥爱他一样爱商玥。  
他心里清楚，盛烨霖也明白，他只想要一个答案。棠眠给他这个答案了，他就死心了。就不再问了。可是偏偏棠眠不给他。他就还要问，还要逼，逼到棠眠给了他，他才满意。  
棠眠觉得自己不够爱商玥，其实是对他的一种伤害，他不愿意承认自己是个那么糟糕透顶的人，所以倔强地说:“我觉得这一切都值。商玥是个好人，他理应得到他努力想要得到的，他不应该被毁了。我就算是个普通人，不是他的爱人朋友，我也愿意相信他支持他，他没有做错任何事情。他凭什么受到惩罚？这是对他的不公，也是对我这样的人的不公。”  
盛烨霖不是个gay，他只是喜欢一个傅棠眠，其余的人，他看都懒得去看。  
所以他不懂作为一个公众人物被曝出来是同志会面临什么样的境遇。所以他也无法理解像棠眠这样的人，一直生活在异性恋的世界当中究竟有什么样的体验和境地。  
棠眠说得对，其实他和商玥都是一样的，如果今天换做了他站在商玥的位置，是他被粉丝凌辱，事情都是一样的。在这个世界上无论你是什么职业和地位，你是个同性恋，你就会处于那样的角色和境地之中。  
盛烨霖要理解太难了，不要说他，普通的正常人要理解他们这样的人也太难了。所以棠眠和商玥从来没有奢求过这个世界会对他们抱有善意。

蒋秋池说，希望在往后的岁月里商玥能够好好照顾小傅，其实是她做母亲的希望孩子能够找到一个彼此心意相通能够彼此扶持的人。  
他们属于世界的少数群体，能够遇到喜欢的一心一意在一起太难了。  
说着说着，棠眠从不在盛烨霖面前哭得，这一次，他竟然哭了。

盛烨霖还在气头上，手插着腰焦灼地走，一回头发现是棠眠垂下头哭了。他好像被突然击中了一样，他从前见过那么多男人，女人，情人，欠债还不出钱的人，恨他抢了股份的人，想巴结他得到利益的人的眼泪，独独没有见过棠眠的眼泪。  
那小声的啜泣声好像是一根钉子将他钉在了原地动弹不得，他从心底到口里都在发涩发苦。他是真见不得棠眠，他的儿子在他面前为了另一个人哭。

他把那种感情理解为“爱”。  
他一直以为棠眠是那天晚上被自己说了一句疯狂的话吓住了，所以才匆忙和一个随随便便的人结婚。但是直到他看到棠眠哭，他觉得自己好像一切都弄错了。  
棠眠是爱着那个姓郑的小子的。  
棠眠没有说出这句话，但是他已经得到了自己想要得到的答案。  
然后，他失魂落魄地慢慢走出房间，慢慢下楼，在楼梯上的时候遇到了他最恨最不想看见的人，郑商玥。  
他看着郑商玥，商玥也看着他，他的目光少有的呆滞和充满困惑，一点儿也没有了往日他在外的那种从容和桀骜。  
商玥看着他一步一步慢慢走下了楼。他其实有在楼梯间听到他们二人的对话。他没有觉得轻松，只是觉得心脏都麻木了。

他走进棠眠的房间，棠眠看见他衣服脏脏的模样，破涕为笑起来。商玥见他哭过了，双目红肿着，几乎就成了一条线，简直一副惨像，但是还笑了出来。那模样足以令人心酸。  
他走过去摸了摸棠眠的头发，说道：“小傻子，何必呢……”  
语气无限怅然落魄。

棠眠这次主动拉住了他的手，没说什么，但是商玥知道，他这是想支持自己。  
商玥吐出一口气，觉得身上好像有千斤重担，此时此刻都放下了。

Chpt9.  
郑商玥还清楚记得结婚前一周盛烨霖叫自己和棠眠一起去他家吃饭的情景。  
当晚盛烨霖开了最好的红酒，请了米其林的星级厨师到家里伺候，郑商玥第一次见如此排场，已经是有些吓住。后来仔细回想，大概是盛烨霖从那个时候起就在默不作声地警告自己，对棠眠好点，他可是有我这样一个爹。  
盛烨霖甚至在席间开玩笑道：“你们马上就结婚啦，虽然都说婚姻是一锤子买卖，但是在我这绝对没有强买强卖的道理，机器坏了零件还都可以返厂送修，小郑啊，你别不相信，你找问问我下面的员工就知道了，我开发的楼盘是不是从来都是不满意包退包售后的？哈哈哈哈，小郑你别紧张，我打个比方而已。”  
郑商玥当然不敢在盛烨霖面前造次，听到这样一番警告也之后一味答应和保证，绝对不辜负棠眠。  
那天晚上棠眠一路上握着他的手离开了盛宅，一如此时此刻棠眠拉着他的手说要回家一样的情景。

商玥说：“你这样子，怎么能动？先将就一晚吧。再说家里小区门口可能有狗仔蹲守，我们回去，也无家可以回。”  
棠眠说：“那我们就不回，总之不能呆在这儿，走吧，住酒店也好啊。”  
商玥动摇，他确实也想离开，但是考虑到外面的天那么冷，棠眠的头才刚刚包扎好，他不能那么自私，为了自己，就不顾棠眠。  
两人僵持拉扯的时候，突然听到楼下关门的声音，棠眠眼神闪耀了一下，他知道可能是盛烨霖走了。  
他赶紧想下了床去看看，商玥拦住他，去楼下走了一圈确实没见盛烨霖的人，回来告诉棠眠：“走了。爸爸他，出去了。”  
他也知道无法再和棠眠还有商玥共处一室，他们走不了，他走。

听到这个消息，棠眠感觉到一丝快慰和轻松。  
终于不用面对盛烨霖了，无论是他离开，还是自己躲开，对彼此都好。  
他住在盛烨霖大学时期为他准备的客房里，商玥陪着他睡了一晚上，第二天一早天还没亮，他们就偷偷摸摸开着车迅速离开了盛宅。去往蒋秋池的家中。  
蒋秋池早就通过新闻知道了他两的事情，看到满头纱布的儿子，她的眼圈瞬间就红了起来。然后麻利地拿出纱布和剪刀，要亲自为儿子看看伤势如何。  
棠眠拦住她:“沈教授昨晚看过，亲自包扎的，没问题。”  
沈教授是著名的脑科专家，盛烨霖这点人脉还是有，请一个大夫为儿子看病并非难事。蒋秋池听了慢慢放下手中的剪刀，面对面和棠眠坐在一起看着儿子，商玥看得出他们母子有话要说，静静关上门出去了。

蒋秋池终于泪眼婆娑起来，握着儿子的手反复揉搓，艰难地问了一句：“后悔吗？”  
棠眠好像有些冷酷，牵起嘴角笑了笑说：“现在说这些有用吗？谁也不想发生这样的事，没人想得。”  
他说话的语气无限寂寞惆怅，手也不知不觉垂了下去。  
蒋秋池明明是自己脸上有泪，但是偏偏要给棠眠擦脸，她担忧地说：“可是以后你怎么办？你还要在单位上做人，不知道多少人知道了，你们科室的那些小护士……我可以叫你们院长把你调去别的科室，可是，那又有什么用呢？大家都知道了，我去求人，别人会怎么看你？……”  
太多太多复杂的问题了，蒋秋池几乎从没想过遇到这么多复杂又具体的问题。  
她太心疼儿子了，不想让他受伤，但是又不能把他像一棵草一朵花一样养在温室里。  
棠眠好似早就意料了这些情况一样，他比蒋秋池看得开，道：“没事，过一段时间就好了。或者这一段时间我请假不去上班……谁知道呢？我是谁，我又不是明星，商玥才是真的难，我都不知道如何帮他，昨天已经和盛烨霖闹翻了，闹翻就闹翻了吧。”  
蒋秋池也不知道他是故意说得轻松简单，还是真的就觉得事情如此轻松简单。  
话题不知不觉走入了瓶颈，他们没聊出什么接过来，也无非是两个人坐在一起流眼泪罢了。

和蒋秋池见了面出来，棠眠正巧碰到商玥在和家里打电话。  
看到棠眠出来了，商玥也不知道是有意还是无意立刻将电话挂了。  
棠眠装作不介意的样子，问：“回家看看爸妈吗？”  
商玥说：“不用，我三个小时后的飞机去意大利拍戏，两个月都不会回来。我打电话告诉他们了，叫他们别担心，网上有的风言风语也叫他们别相信，这段时间他们少见人就是了。”  
棠眠嗯嗯答应了两句。  
时间还很早，商玥开了车送棠眠回家，自己随便收拾了几件衣服就和棠眠告别了。  
商玥觉得歉意，他想要推辞工作留下来陪棠眠，但是他也知道那是不可能的。  
棠眠倒是没说什么，他理解商玥这种工作性质，只是在商玥要出门的时候，他叫了商玥一句,说：“商玥，”商玥站在门口等着他开口，棠眠想了想说：“我等你回来。”  
商玥点点头。带上了门。

商玥下了楼没告诉棠眠，他开着车偷偷回了一次家，父母担心了他一个晚上，他不孝，不能替他们抚平忧愁和烦恼。  
郑母拉着他说:“玥玥，我们报警吧，妈妈问了熟人，说这事可以报警立案的，把那些人都抓起来。”  
商玥无力地笑了笑，说：“妈，昨天晚上这些事就已经做了，小傅的爸爸报了警，人已经抓起来了。这些事您就别管了，我知道如何处理。别担心。”  
郑母还是不放心，问：“你这又要走了？你们公司不能让你休息一阵吗？你看你这脸上都是青的。”  
也许普通人还是距离娱乐圈太遥远了，他们根本不懂娱乐圈的生存法则是什么。郑母只是单纯地为作为一个母亲为儿子担心。  
商玥想起今后可能还会面临解约和赔钱更多的问题，他没和父母说，说了他们也不会懂那些都意味着什么。  
他只是提起行李，说：“妈，我飞机快晚点了，我走了，到了会给你们打电话，你们过自己的日子，别管别人。”  
匆匆叮嘱几句，他就走了。

棠眠吃了止痛剂的药，稍微感觉没有那么头痛欲裂，王秘书这时候已经知道他和商玥离开了。发了短信过来替盛烨霖问候：小傅吗？回家之后记得好好休息，帮你预约了沈教授，需要去意见检查的时候给我说一声。  
傅棠眠当然知道这一切都是谁的意思，他不想搭理盛烨霖，盛烨霖知道，所以也没有打扰他。  
棠眠从高高的楼层之中看出去，看了好一会儿楼下一片干枯寂静的小区院子，才回复了王秘书，说：不用了王秘书，我自己是医生知道如何处理。麻烦您以后都不要再联系我了。

他发完了信息，长吐一口气，把整个身体窝进了沙发里。

商玥赶到意大利的时候自然脸上的淤青不会消，顶着他人好奇的目光，他老老实实地和导演副导演打招呼。  
大家的神情都很微妙，这谁都看得出来，但是他依然要出来做人，要赚钱生活。  
导演看了他几眼，没说别的，开始聊起了戏，虽然烦恼依然在，但是他拼命不去在乎，也就没有人敢当着他的面问那些乱七八糟的问题。

他和棠眠，各自停过了最艰难黯淡的那一段时期。  
那就像一个伤口，他们谁都沉默不语，小心翼翼不去触碰。即便是两人打视频电话也故意聊别的话题。  
商玥扯着嘴角笑，笑得比较难看，棠眠说了一句：“你笑得真丑，再这样笑可能剧组就不要你了。”  
商玥说：“是，我在剧组都不笑，戏里面演一个杀手，百分十八十的时间都没有脸，全是黑影，这戏挺适合我的。”  
棠眠说：“那我期待着你的新戏上映。”  
商玥没说，其实导演不想用他，但是实在是找不到人了，资方现在很有可能对他也不满，但是盛烨霖那一次之后再也没露过脸表过态，别人也捉摸不定到底是什么意思，所以事情就这么一拖再拖，还是他得到了角色。经纪公司没立刻和他谈解约或者是赔款的事情。他现在看不到任何有关未来的图景，只能一天一天数着在剧组的日子，天亮了开工，黑了会酒店睡觉。

他问棠眠：“你的伤怎么样了？没恢复好别上班。”  
棠眠说：“我自己知道，我是医生能不明白吗？”  
最后两个人盯着对方不知道说些啥，只能笑了笑，对对方说，挂了啊。

棠眠没告诉商玥，他回去过一次医院，气氛明显不对劲了。虽然没有那么多议论声，但是他知道，有人是在关注着他的一举一动的。  
还有病人认出了他，刻意掏出手机来拍他的照片传到网上。  
棠眠不傻，他知道那些暧昧的眼神和好奇的窥探背后代表着什么。也许是好意，也许只是新奇，就像一个女孩儿自称是商玥的粉丝一样，明明没病还挂号来看棠眠，见了棠眠的第一句话就是说：“终于见到你了！你就是网上说的那个和玥哥结婚的男人啊！你们真的是一对啊？他当时和段萧然传绯闻的时候我就觉得不对劲呢，玥哥和他明显看起来不配啊，嘻嘻嘻，还是你看起来比较乖一点，你能和我拍照吗？”  
后面排队的所有病人都一脸讳莫如深的表情盯着他，他看向他们的时候，他们又立刻撇开了眼睛，就像是没发生过一样。  
棠眠只有问：“你哪儿不舒服？”  
对方还是执着地答:“你们怎么认识的啊？现在同性恋婚姻合法了吗？你们算合法还是不合法夫妻？受不受法律保护？”

蒋秋池在家里气得破口大骂，她打电话给棠眠医院的领导，给自己的同事同学，要把棠眠调走。  
人家都虚虚地应着，其实没人敢做什么，也没人愿意做什么。  
蒋秋池气得头发晕，反倒是棠眠安慰她说：“算了，本来就是我自己的事，麻烦别人做什么。”

郑商玥的同性恋婚姻爆出来，好多节目不敢找他了，谈好的商业代言也没有了。大环境之下没有人愿意找一个被迫公开出柜的男明星代言产品。  
王莉给他说起情况，没说违背合同之类的话，但是言下之意也很明白，你的路已经走死，还有没有资源看造化了。

这个时候王秘书受盛烨霖的委托来找郑商玥，郑商玥接到他的电话并不意外，王秘书说：“如果你还想走这一条路，可以签大华经纪公司，他们会重新包装营销你，后面的事情不用你担心，你只用考虑愿意不愿意。”  
大华是国内娱乐圈顶级的经纪公司，和段萧然是同一家经纪公司。  
商玥站在酒店屋顶看着落日西下的模样，不远的广场上有一群一群的鸽子在飞舞盘旋，矗立。  
商玥吐出一口烟，笑了，说:“是有条件的对吧？”  
王秘书代表盛烨霖，毫不马虎地说：“对。”冷酷冷静，精密地就像一架高速运转的人工智能机器。  
商玥一边笑一边丢掉了手中的烟头，喝一口灌装啤酒，问：“说吧，我听听是什么？”  
王秘书说：“盛总的意思是，让您离开小傅。”  
商玥点点头，毫不惊奇，平静地道：“猜到了。”  
王秘书又接着说：“如果您愿意，以后您在大华的所有资源都会是最顶级的，你不用参与选角，你想上的节目，电影，电视剧，一定都会有您的戏份。盛先生承诺会做到。”  
商玥看着西沉的落日只感觉悲哀，他以嬉笑地态度自言自语了一句：“我想过他会提出这样的条件，只是没想到他不是说我留下不给我资源，而是说离开了会得到更好的。果然是，商业奇才。”  
王秘书听出他这话里带有讽刺的意味，缄默片刻，他决定据实相告：“郑先生时日不多了，他有家族遗传性的癌症，如今他在美国接受治疗，已经……一月有余了。”  
商玥算了算时间，一个月的时间，正好是自己来意大利拍戏的时间。  
王秘书突然之间带来的这个消息令他沉默。  
稍后，他只是问:“棠眠知道吗？”  
王秘书答：“我不清楚，恐怕不知道。棠眠和盛先生并不亲近，没人清楚盛先生的病情，他谁也没有说过。他如果离世，恐怕所有的遗产都会无主可寻。”  
商玥问：“棠眠不可以继承吗？”  
王秘书答：“这个要看他是否愿意接管这么庞大的资产。不过以我的推断，”他停顿了一下，又说：“很有可能不会接受。你也知道，他们父子关系不好，那次之后，他们的关系更加不好。”  
商玥当然清楚，他还相当清楚盛烨霖之所以愿意源源不断地‘贿赂’自己的演艺事业，主要是想要自己帮助他们父子修复关系。  
迄今为止，无论在自己身上发生了什么样的事情，毋庸置疑，盛烨霖确实是自己事业上的贵人。  
挂电话之前，王秘书最后说道：“希望您谨慎考虑。”

商玥在佛罗伦萨的西斜日照当中，感觉自己的灵魂就像是泡在了酒坛子里的一般沉浮不定。  
他看着那一群广场上的鸽子，他们飞过酒店屋顶的阴影投射在自己脸上，他们又急又快，就是不知道要去哪里。

Chpt10.  
棠眠周三是白班，五点准时下班。下班的时候他瞧见走廊门口虚晃一个身影，看着眼熟，去医生值班室脱下白大褂走出来，果然是王秘书在那。  
王秘书知道他看见了自己，棠眠迟疑了两秒钟终于站定了问：“什么事？”  
他知道肯定是盛烨霖又有什么事要说，王秘书对他的态度一向是和蔼，笑了笑说：“小傅，房子的钥匙还是拿着吧。”  
就是盛烨霖上次提出的公寓，买了一年多了，棠眠一直不肯要。  
“早就过户给你了，房本上都是你的名字，你爸爸他……他去美国了。”  
棠眠本来不屑，听到这里，动作慢了半拍，已经猜到是为了什么，依然装作无知地问：“去美国？做什么？”  
王秘书只是笑，却不说话，但是又话中有话：“你拿着，迟早用得上。”  
他将钥匙塞到棠眠手上，棠眠反应过来，盯着王秘的背影问：“他要对商玥做什么？”  
王秘书替盛烨霖委屈，透着苦笑解释：“能对他做什么，现在这个时候了，还能对他做什么。”  
他拍了拍棠眠的肩膀，像个长辈一样劝：“小傅，你别把你爸爸想得太坏了，他对你有愧，但是无论怎么说，他努力在弥补你。”  
棠眠突然尖着声音狠狠质问了一句：“所以他弥补我的方式就是靠拿捏郑商玥？管郑商玥什么事！”  
王秘书最后无奈地看了他一眼，二话没说转身上车走了。

棠眠近来觉得不踏实。  
他想和商玥说这种不踏实，但是电话拿在手里了，又始终无法按下去。  
他这天下班没回家，直接去外公家，在一大堆的资料里面找来找去，蒋秋池回来看父母的时候听到保姆说他在家翻箱倒柜，她走去书房看看他究竟在干什么。  
一大箱一大箱的资料和病历，都是棠眠的外公看病留下的记录。  
蒋秋池问：“你干什么？这么多灰尘，多少年没打开过这间屋子了。”  
棠眠没回头，只是乱翻乱找着,呛得一直咳嗽：“找东西，姓王的秘书今天来找我了，说盛烨霖去了美国治疗，我看看以前留下的病历。”  
蒋秋池知道了，他这是想看他爷爷以前病。她欲言又止的神情，看着棠眠瞎忙碌一阵子，没说话走了。  
蒋秋池没说当年留下的病历早就被老头子扔了。自从她和盛烨霖离婚，老头子看着心烦，发誓再也不去给他们蒋家的人看病，直接就把病历扔了。老头子为前亲家医了十年，最终还是为自家儿女忿忿不平。  
棠眠没找到，蒋秋池吃饭的时候瞧他的神情，看不出来在想什么，只是吃菜，又急又快。吃完了饭他又打算去掘地三尺。  
蒋秋池还是没忍住，朝着他背影吼了一句：“别找了，早扔了。”  
棠眠身影一晃，然后迅速就走掉了。

他回到家，裹在被子里想事情。  
他想了很多，想如果这辈子都没认识盛烨霖会怎么样？那是不是也不会和商玥结婚？商玥的人生和事业也不会改变？也许他们只是平行的世界，各自在各自行星的轨道上安然无恙。盛烨霖指责他不够爱商玥，他的指责不无道理。但商玥的人生是因为他而改变了轨迹，他有责任，他也需要负起责任，尤其是在现在这种情况下，他不能离开商玥，离开对商玥打击太大了。

他没上班的时候就时时刻刻去刷微博，想要知道商玥又发生了什么，他的粉丝，他的黑粉又在网上说了些什么。  
商玥去上陈导最新的戏，也逃不了被黑他的人拿出来讽刺一番，他们说郑商玥都公开出柜成这样了还隐瞒公司结婚，公司也不和他解约，果真是有个好爹腰杆硬。  
下面还有漫画配图，简直不堪入目，有人用表情包作了漫画，是郑商玥在外面被一图画小人儿打了，跑回去给盛烨霖漫画形象的角色告状，说，岳父，有人欺负我。恶搞的人将盛烨霖一次在公司内部发言稿中提到的一句“我盛烨霖绝不允许自己的人受欺负”挪用了过去。无数的恶搞图片层出不穷，都是盛烨霖拍封面的硬照，被人p了大金链条，抽着雪茄，带着鸭舌帽，旁边写着一句话：我盛烨霖绝不允许自己的女婿受欺负。随即衍生出了小学生不写作业，配图写着“我盛烨霖绝不允许自己的小学生受欺负”，买菜的小商贩被城管端了，配图写着“我盛烨霖绝不允许自己的菜农受欺负”，微博甚至出现过“好想认盛烨霖当爹”的话题。  
棠眠气得脸上青一块白一块的。  
他直接用自己的微博号在讽刺郑商玥有个好岳父的post下面回应，活该你这种loser一辈子羡慕，人家就是有资源有人撑腰你没有，你可悲可怜！  
发送了出去他立刻就关闭了微博，心脏砰砰直跳，双手出汗，感觉自己做了一件极大的事情。  
留言之后会被人怎么喷怎么掐他也不管了，他只是愤怒，无能的愤怒。在湖面投下的一颗石子，波及到的任何一个人都是无辜。但是岸边看好戏的人从不会这样想。

后来，他忍不住，还是又登录了微博上去，果然有十几个人在他的那条微博之后留言， “你谁啊？你丧乐哥哥的铁粉是吧？”“你不loser你喜欢个偶像都这种层次你不low？”还有人@他，“看看你这号新注册不久，别是正丧乐的公司突然得到了金主的资助想要给他买粉洗白了吧？”……  
看来看去这些混乱的骂战，都快让他麻木了。  
他直接跳过去搜别的信息看，直到刷出澄海天空新发的一条公告，上面说从今日起郑商玥不再是旗下艺人，双方属于合同契约到了正常解约，并且祝贺郑商玥今后在演绎事业道路上有更好的发展。  
发文时间是昨天下午四点多钟，正好是他之前退出微博的那段时间。  
澄海天空的围脖下面已经有了五千多条留言，棠眠点进去看，众人议论纷纷：正常解约？敢把合同原件晒出来吗？怎么就突然解约了？怎么回事啊？是不是被别的公司签走了啊？这种时候了谁还敢签啊？为了一个三流小明星值得吗？到底什么情况，之前说是同志结婚出柜的事情公司还没回应呢！是不是要隐退了？大概是混不下去退圈了吧？……

棠眠立刻打电话给商玥，他担心商玥不接，万幸商玥还是接了。  
但是听到商玥的声音反倒是他不知道如何开口。  
“你在哪儿呢？我看网上的新闻，究竟是怎么回事？你怎么昨天打电话的时候没给我提及？”  
棠眠口气又急又气的。商玥情绪还算稳定，平和地对棠眠说：“没事，就是正常情况，不是违约。电影拍完了，明天我回家，回家给你说吧。”  
听到商玥要回家，棠眠暂时松了一口气，心想还好，还好商玥明天就回家了，没有躲着人。回来就好了。

天蒙蒙亮，棠眠还在睡觉。  
商玥就回来了。  
他睡得浅，听到一点儿声音就立刻坐了起来。  
商玥背着包站在门口，看见棠眠光着脚就跑出来了，他冲着棠眠笑了一下，棠眠冲上去狠狠地抱住了他。

晚上的时候，棠眠买菜做饭，弄完了一切两个人坐下来吃饭。  
棠眠说起王秘书一周以前来找自己的事情，说到最后，他终于还是问出了那句话：“盛烨霖没找过你吗？他有没有对你说什么？你打算怎么做。”  
商玥正在吃鱼，听到棠眠的问题差点儿呛住，立刻咳嗽了起来，吐掉了嘴里的鱼肉。  
棠眠关心他，给他倒水，又给他纸巾，问：“你没事儿吧？”  
商玥摆了摆手表示自己无碍。至于棠眠想要得到的答案，他一直没给。  
棠眠也知道继续问下去无益，这顿饭就这样吃得无比安静。就好像是一条小溪遇到了陡然凸起的小石块，也只是轻微地撞击出水花，然后又无比自然地顺着既定的河道流淌了下去。

盛烨霖治疗了三个月，回到国内。  
王秘书带他去酒店见盛烨霖。他的身体依旧非常不好，需要长时间卧床休息。  
商玥见到他的时候，他刚打完了点滴，这里的医院像酒店一样豪华，人比奢侈品商场还少。护士正在帮他整理衣服。  
盛烨霖见他来，说：“来啦。”  
他点点头，盛烨霖像吩咐下属那样吩咐：“合同都办好了，你看了没问题就可以签字，你也可以回去看看再签，有什么要提出来的，我让法务帮你补充。”  
商玥只是点头，说好的，盛先生。  
盛烨霖拿起床头的一杯水，喝了，问：“你不会怨我吧？”  
商玥摇头，表示，怎么会。  
盛烨霖不相信地笑了笑，说：“你可能不恨我，但是棠眠会恨我，恨我把你逼走了。”  
商玥抬起头来，这是他第一次敢于直视着盛烨霖的眼睛而不闪躲，说：“不会，盛先生。我会劝棠眠，这一切其实是为了大家好，不光为了我，也是为了他。”  
盛烨霖拍了拍他的肩头，点头称赞道：“你真能这样想，我很欣慰。”

晚上回到家，棠眠在炖鸡汤。  
一打开家门就闻到整个屋子都是当归乌鸡的味道。  
棠眠端了菜出来，催促道：“快去洗手吧，菜多放一会儿就凉了。”  
商玥说了好，随手将从盛烨霖那儿带回来的合同放在了桌上。他去洗手的时候，棠眠正好翻开了那一份合同。等商玥出来，棠眠摊开了合同等他给出一个解释。  
“这是什么意思？”他问。  
商玥试图劝解，哄他：“眠眠你听我说……”  
棠眠看到上面出资人的名字，盛烨霖，他就全然明白事情的始末。  
他几乎是要哭了，眼里包着泪，问商玥：“你会答应他的条件吗？要你离婚？你就这么需要他的帮助，离开了他不行吗？”  
商玥沉默了一下，松开了握住棠眠的手，而后平静地道：“是。”  
棠眠几乎那一瞬间不认得他。  
然后他又变得柔和下来，想要解释清楚：“棠眠，我很抱歉，结婚两年多一直没能照顾好你，因为我的缘故反而让你和你的家人受到伤害。”  
棠眠一边哭一边摇头，他不觉得商玥说得是真的。  
然后商玥慢慢地开口道：“所以我们分开吧，棠眠，对彼此都好。”  
棠眠气愤，又觉得委屈，他明明知道，商玥明明也是不想分开的，只是盛烨霖比他这么做而已。  
他指着签字的乙方对商玥说：“是他逼你的是不是？如果你是自愿，你为什么在这里没有签字？你可以不用把这份合同带回来故意让我看见。是他逼经纪公司和你解约，然后又卖给你人情，让你去更好的公司。他先你用你接近（我），然后 又用手段逼你走，他从来不拿人当人，他不过是拿你当狗！商玥！、你做不了明星，你可以做别的，做老师，教人唱歌跳舞，你没有戏可以演，你没收入这些都不是问题，商玥你可以不被他威胁！你为什么，可是你为什么啊商玥？”  
他一边哭一边抽噎，费了极大的力气才说完了一整段话，却没想到听到商玥说：“我是自愿的，棠眠。没人逼我，也没有人可以逼得了我。”  
“我是为了报恩。以前从你爸爸那里拿到的东西，我想还给他了。”

商玥说完，棠眠突然爆发了似得一阵拳脚相加全部砸在了他的身上。他的悔和他的恨都全部给了他。  
商玥就那么挺直了腰坐着，终于等棠眠累了，身体的力气都被抽走了，像虚脱了一般快要倒下时，他抱住了棠眠。

他被商玥轻手轻脚放在床上，不知为何回忆起从前商玥向自己求婚的时候，他单膝下跪，举着一枚钻戒朝自己笑，问，我可不可以和你在一起啊？那天天气很好，刺眼的眼光，照得商玥的脸全是阳光，全是笑容。  
还有在盛烨霖的家里撞见他和一个与自己年纪相仿的男生亲热，自己只是看了一眼，就跑了。盛烨霖追到电梯里的时候，眼神强悍又凶狠，把他禁锢在电梯的角落之中问，你看到了什么？棠眠摇着头瞳仁放大，说，没有，什么也没有看见。

Chpt.11  
棠眠读大学的时候，有一个约会的对象。那人姓秦，是个网友。他们聊了很久才见面，对方是个军人，身材高大，皮肤发亮，两人第一次相见约在火车站，那人从新疆而来，见了棠眠第一句话就是：“带了个瓜给你，我们那儿的特产，你绝对喜欢。”  
棠眠只在高中时期暗恋过别人，但是不敢说出口。只因那人是全校女生都喜欢的对象，他和他坐同桌，常常给对方辅导功课，递小纸条，借小抄给对方，渐渐生出一些情愫出来。但是他知道没有结果，那孩子高中毕业就出国了。  
临走的时候送了棠眠一个项链，上面有一片羽毛形状的挂坠。  
同桌说：“是天使的翅膀，你帮助了我三年，希望将来有人能做你的天使，而不是你做别人的翅膀。”  
其实同桌都明白他的心意，只是不点破，依然选择和他做了三年同桌。棠眠拿着那串项链反复看了许久，觉得心里微微落空，又觉得第一次的暗恋以这样的方式无疾而终也许是幸事。  
他一直觉得自己运气不错，遇到的都是善良的人。  
直到遇到了盛烨霖。

他当时穿着盛烨霖送得衣服和鞋和军人见面，两人见了面也没做别的事情，就是棠眠抱着哈密瓜带着对方去了本城最繁华的步行街一日游。  
晚饭吃肯德基的时候，军人抢着付钱，棠眠拦住他说：“怎么能让你付钱呢，你坐了那么久的火车，应该我请客才对。”  
他掏出盛烨霖送的钱包，里面是蒋秋池的给生活费。  
军人看了看他的穿着用度，没说什么，只是俊朗地笑起来，说：“你家庭条件应该很不错吧？”  
棠眠想起来在网上的时候，军人说自己是因为家里孩子太多才去了部队为家里减轻负担。  
他有些不好意思，立刻收起了钱包，都改用手机支付。  
两个年轻人坐在繁华大街的KFC里面吃快餐，这一天虽然简单，但是棠眠觉得很快乐。  
他还不知道，当时盛烨霖的车刚好路过那一条街，那一家肯德基，他的所有表情和动作都落入了盛烨霖的眼中。

吃完了晚饭，军人主动说天晚了，让棠眠打车回去。  
棠眠抱着哈密瓜走了一天，也不觉得累，军人突然觉得心里一酸，揉了揉他的头。帮他招了一辆车，说：“回去吧，你还是学生，回学校晚了不安全。”  
棠眠周一到周五都在学校上课，那天是刻意旷课一天出来约会。  
他为军人的绅士风度脸颊微微发烫，坐到了车里还探出头来说：“我回宿舍给你发微信。”  
军人笑了挥挥手，棠眠觉得这是一个好的开始。  
回到宿舍把瓜切开了和同学们一起吃，大家都纷纷称赞此瓜乃瓜中豪杰，甜的一逼，军人发微信过来问：“到了吗？”  
棠眠立刻拍一张自己吃瓜的照片发过去说：“到了到了，瓜特别甜，你说得对，我真的很喜欢。”

盛烨霖觉得诡异，他第一次撞见棠眠和别人走在大街上，他没见过棠眠的同学或者是朋友，他不提，棠眠也没主动提起过。但是那人看起来太不像是棠眠的同龄人，穿着一身简单的绿色兵服，他把车停在KFC对面的街道上很久，一直开着双闪灯。直到棠眠走了，他才把车开走。  
在那之前，他没想过棠眠会喜欢一个男人。

后来，棠眠迅速地和军人上了床。  
对方只能有三天的假期，很快就要回去，棠眠觉得和他已经到了差不多的时候，可以进行下一步。  
去开房的路上对方还表现出来犹豫，问棠眠：“你确定要这样做吗？”  
从他和棠眠的聊天来看，他知道棠眠过去的情感经历几乎算空白。  
棠眠却当时已经迷恋他到不可自拔的地步，一心只想和他发生关系，短暂的犹豫过后他带棠眠去了宾馆。  
从宾馆出来，棠眠送他去火车站。  
那时候好像棠眠也不怕被人看见，一路上都和对方十指交叉，相互依偎着。在候车大厅告别，人来人往的人多，似乎也没人注意到他们两人的异常。  
棠眠舍不得他走，稚气地问：“你下一次休假是什么时候？你什么时候还能有空？不然，我放假了去看你。”  
军人摸了摸棠眠的脸，揉着他的后劲说：“很快，乖，我保证很快。”  
棠眠听进去了，他的身体刚刚已经属于对方了，心也是，他满心缱绻，就盼着下一次的重逢。

告别之后，两个人似乎又回到了原本的生活轨道上。  
军人依旧会在网上和他聊天，互诉思念的情愫，棠眠有时候忍不住偷偷在同学们睡了之后藏在被窝里给他打电话，委屈地说：“可是我想你了啊。”  
不知道对方听到这话是何感想，只是这时候盛烨霖和蒋秋池都看出了他的不对劲。  
蒋秋池问他是不是恋爱了，他傻笑不说话。蒋秋池也只是叹一口气就算了。棠眠那么大了，二十岁的大小伙了，谈恋爱不正常吗？  
盛烨霖却立刻就联想到了上次那个在KFC和棠眠一起吃饭还揉棠眠头的男人。

他不会去问棠眠，棠眠和他的关系远远没有亲密到那一步。他开不了口，开了口问棠眠也不会说。  
他叫棠眠出来玩儿，问棠眠有没有兴趣滑雪，开跑车，骑马，打马球，射击，潜水，这些富人的运动棠眠通通没有兴趣。他一心盼着过年的时候，军人说有几天的探亲假，能够来看他。

就这样断断续续，棠眠和对方来往了快一年的时候，盛烨霖通过一个简单的关系查了查那人的家底，发现那人已经结婚了。  
他不得不决定找棠眠好好谈一谈。

他把棠眠叫到家里来，他知道那一天是棠眠和那位姓秦的约好的见面时间。  
棠眠勉勉强强答应了他见一面，吃一顿饭就走，盛烨霖却没叫人做饭，只是放了几张照还有一张结婚证书在桌上，棠眠来了，叫他自己看。  
棠眠脸色苍白，他知道对方年纪比自己大，但是没想过对方可能已经结婚。  
盛烨霖一直在观察棠眠的反应，最后冷静地问棠眠：“这一些，他都如实告诉你了吗？”  
他一早料到对方不会据实相告，他太了解了这个世道了，他是什么样人，棠眠才哪儿到哪儿，他见过的妖魔鬼怪比棠眠见过的人都还要多。棠眠不可能知道真相的，这一切再正常不过了。

没想到棠眠却像接了烫手的炭火，立刻把照片和文件都丢了出去，说：“这不可能，你骗我的！这些都是假的！”  
照片上是那男人拍得全家福，还有他肩头坐着他女儿玩骑马的模样。  
盛烨霖从鼻子里轻蔑地发出一声笑，摇摇头，他拿出电视遥控，问：“还想知道什么吗？我有他和他妻子打电话的录音。”  
私家侦探，私人保镖，通话记录，银行存款，这些对于他来说都太易如反掌了。他那种位置的人想要什么个人隐私查不到，只是看他想不想查而已。  
他按下了播放键，一个熟悉的声音立刻就传了出来，是那个男人的声音，他操着流利的方言和他太太聊家常，问家里父母安好，问女儿在学校的表现，声线爽朗低沉，一如他和棠眠在一起时候的模样。  
盛烨霖家里的立体环绕音响效果很好，连男人说话时候俏皮的鼻音都能巨细无遗，放大得清清楚楚。棠眠怒气冲冲地要从盛烨霖手里抢走遥控器，盛烨霖躲开了，他朝盛烨霖吼：“给我！关掉，关掉！”  
盛烨霖不慌不忙地关掉了音箱，棠眠突然坐在地上抽泣起来。

他的委屈和不堪，还有幻想和憧憬一时之间全部被击碎了。被击得一点儿渣都不剩。  
盛烨霖颇为理解似得蹲了下来，一边抚摸他的背一边说：“不用怕，你告诉我，你想怎么做，爸爸可以帮你报复。”

他心知肚明那个男人肯定已经和棠眠发生了关系，不然两个人在一起的一年多时间是在干什么？谈情说爱就是不上床睡觉？  
大家都是有欲望的人，擦枪走火什么的太容易了。

棠眠哭了一阵从地上站起来，没说话，止住了眼泪自己走了。  
盛烨霖无奈，亲自开了车追上去，送棠眠去和那人约定好的见面地点。  
还是火车站，同样的地方，同样的景致，棠眠此时却已经不是期盼而是畏惧的心情了。  
他害怕面对对方，虽然明明是他受到了欺骗，但是想躲起来的那个人仍然是他而不是对方。  
他坐在副驾驶上静静地看着在不远前方位置焦急等待着的那个人，既熟悉，又陌生，既喜欢，又怀疑。他始终不明白，为什么要骗自己。他想问个明白，但是他也害怕问个明白。  
而对方可能也至始至终都不知道，他反复拨打手机却怎么也打不通的那个人就在距离不到五米的那辆幻影车上一直默默看着自己。

盛烨霖听到棠眠的手机一直在嗡嗡震动，他最后帮棠眠拿过了手机直接挂掉。  
然后说：“想清楚，你打算怎么做？你还想见他，或者是从此再也不见，你要有一个目的。”  
棠眠茫然又怨愤：“我没目的，我要什么目的？你告诉我我能有什么目的。”  
盛烨霖直截了当地说：“那你就下去，和他对峙。”  
棠眠长久的犹豫终究还是让盛烨霖心软。他了解这种被欺骗的感受，也明白被欺骗之后的难过，失望，不想面对。他轻巧地调转了车头说：“那就等你想好了再说。”

那一周，棠眠就没有上学，也没有回家，住在盛烨霖家里。  
盛烨霖每天几乎除了必要的事情都在家陪着他，或者说是守着他。他还不想见自己的儿子去寻死，即便他也觉得荒唐，自己的亲生骨肉居然会碰到这样的事情。如果棠眠跟着他长大，他可能会直接了结了对方的事业和家庭。

他到底还是不确定棠眠怎么想。

过了一周，棠眠才接了那个男人的电话。  
对方莫名其妙他突然之间就联系不上，紧接着是电话也打不通，原本计划停留一个周末完全被打破，又呆了五天，直到棠眠主动打电话联络。  
他几乎是带着欣喜地接起棠眠的电话，说：“喂？小棠，你怎么一直不接我电话？怎么回事？是不是出什么事情了？”  
听到对方依旧熟悉的关心，棠眠差点又要难过地哭。他隐忍了好一阵才故作平静地说：“我没事，家里有人生病了需要照顾，对不起，没来得及给你说。”  
对方似乎松了一口气：“啊……这样啊，那就好，那你现在还在忙吗？需不需要见面？我也不能帮助你什么，这一段时间联系不到你，不知道你竟然遇到了这样的事情……”  
语气无限惆怅惋惜，棠眠却感觉自己的心在逐渐变成一块石头，一块冰。  
他主动说：“现在病情已经稳定了，你还在A城吗？我可以见面，现在有时间了，你呢？”  
对方还当他是一周以前那个乖乖的，听话的，随时随地都说着想你喜欢你这样话的男孩儿，于是回答道:“这段时间，我担心你不敢离开，还在以前的酒店里住着，你要来吗？我等你来。”  
天色已经晚了，冬天的天气六点天就黑了。  
棠眠说了好，他穿衣服准备出发。  
盛烨霖在客厅听音乐，突然看到棠眠穿了外套出来，他大概知道棠眠准备做什么。  
棠眠穿好了鞋，背起了书包问盛烨霖：“能送我去xxx酒店吗？”  
盛烨霖随手关掉音乐，开着车陪他出了门。

大概是因为棠眠沉默和平静的有些不像平日的他，盛烨霖不免开口：“我陪你去吗？没事，你不想面对，直接交给我就好了。”  
棠眠只是轻轻地摇了摇头，询问道：“你能站在门外等我吗？”  
盛烨霖看着他眼睛，莫名地点了点头，好像是被不知不觉地催眠了一样。

他们进停车场，坐电梯，盛烨霖不放心仍然悄悄通知了人来酒店守着。  
他陪棠眠上了19层，1924，棠眠按了门铃，他看着棠眠走进去，门啪嗒一声轻轻扣上了，盛烨霖发誓那是他一生当中等过的最艰难的三十分钟。

Chpt12.  
军人等了一周，终于等来棠眠，本以为等来的是像从前一样那个殷殷切切的小人儿，只是没想到再见棠眠的时候，他身上的热乎气儿没有了，他脸上带甜味的红晕也没有了。  
军人觉得不对劲，问棠眠：“怎么了？”  
棠眠裹着羽绒服，带着围巾和耳罩，外面的天可冷了，飘着小雪花，风刮在脸上就跟刀子一样。  
他一件一件地脱了围巾和耳罩，然后拿出盛烨霖给的那些照片和文件，眼睛红肿红肿的，声音嗡嗡的，问：“为什么不说实话呢？”  
对方愣了。他没有料到事情会发展到这一步。棠眠一直都是那个他说什么就相信什么的小孩子啊，他手里怎么会有这种东西。  
军人突然慌张起来，要去拉棠眠的手，口角舌燥，急着解释：“眠眠你听我说……”  
棠眠受刺激般挣扎着打掉了他的手，尖利地说：“我不要听！你为什么要骗我啊？你说啊，你说啊！”  
揭破事实之后的结果往往是沉默。  
空气就此凝固了一阵，房间里静静的，几乎都可以听见楼下街上汽车的鸣笛声。  
“对不起啊……”军人知道说什么都于事无补了，他也没想过从棠眠身上得到什么，只不过是，只不过是太喜欢他了而已。尝到了一次的甜头，就舍不得放手，就舍不得让他离开而已……  
棠眠此时最恨的大概就是这一声道歉了。一句对不起彻底显得他是个傻子，是个笑话，三年，九百多个日日夜夜啊，就像是从这二十层楼高的地方摔到了马路上的一场车祸一样，他觉得自己蠢，愚不可及，被人看笑话什么的他早就不在乎了，他现在后悔自己为什么会喜欢上这个人呢？更绝望的是，现在事实已经摆在面前了，他依然在心底某个角落在期待着，期待着事情不是这样的，期待着有人告诉他这一切都是假的，原来那些才是真的，就像是做了一个可怕的噩梦，从梦里醒来发现世界还是以前那个世界该多好。

军人想帮他擦眼泪，可是又怕刺激道他，只能在一旁劝：“眠眠你别哭啊，别哭，你擦擦眼泪，快擦擦……”  
他举着一盒纸巾给棠眠，棠眠生气地看了一眼就扭过了头。  
他的自尊和憧憬什么都没了，他恨死了这个人，恨死了眼前的这一切，但是他又深深地感到无力，但是他不想这样，他真的不想，不想面对这样的一个世界，这样的人。  
他恨恨地说：“你让我恶心。”说完了就快速套上围巾要走了，盛烨霖在门口烦躁地等着，不知道里面到底发生了什么，他甚至打了电话，叫上一群能管事儿的朋友来。  
酒店经理也被他叫了来，如果再过五分钟不开门，他就打算直接踹门了。  
然后这时棠眠走了出来，他哭过的脸显得特别丑又特别可怜，棠眠走得飞快，盛烨霖看见他的目光简直堪称惊喜，接着军人就从身后追了上来，手里还拿着棠眠的耳罩：“眠眠你的耳罩落下了……”  
盛烨霖就站在那儿，刚巧侧着头目光看向他，军人没想到门外走廊还会有一个男人，他脚步慢了下来，站定。只消一眼，他大概就猜到了此人和棠眠的关系。  
“棠……”他刚张口想要叫棠眠的名字，手里的那款耳罩就直接被盛烨霖抢了过去，动作之快，他甚至都没感觉到对方的动作。  
盛烨霖眼神充满危险地仔细打量这个人的脸，嘴角挂着轻蔑和不屑，他倒要好好看看，能一直骗着棠眠玩儿的到底有些什么能耐。  
他渐渐转了身，好似有意朝着那个男人走上前去，棠眠当时出来的时候走得极快，走到了盛烨霖的前面，此时正好就被盛烨霖护在身后。盛烨霖移动脚步，面色逐渐凶狠起来，那人好似感受到了威胁，想向后退，但是他却感觉有股轻轻的力量牵制住了自己的手。  
低头一看，是棠眠。他不好意思地拉住自己的衣袖，脸上一块白一块红的，明显是受了欺负又委屈的模样。盛烨霖气不打一处来，他都豁出去了要和对方干一架，恰巧这时他的几个朋友赶到了，立刻架开了他。

回到车上，憋闷的感觉还在盛烨霖胸中乱窜。  
他这辈子就没这样受过气，棠眠自知是自己理亏，太多人看着了，他觉得羞耻。那种被人扒开了来参观展览的羞耻，他静静地坐在副驾驶上。  
盛烨霖气得呼哧呼哧的，突然一眼看见了棠眠手里拿着的那副耳套，他随手就给棠眠抢了过来，往车窗外一扔，像甩掉恶心的臭虫一样，他自己想起来那个人都觉得厌恶至极。  
棠眠默默地承受着他的怒火，他知道盛烨霖这是发火了，虽然他没有明显的表示，但是看得出来，他很气。  
棠眠也不敢开口说话，出了这样的事情，发生在自己身上，他还能说什么呢？盛烨霖一脚踩了油门下去，车混进车流之中，盛烨霖满脑子都是操蛋的脏话，越想越想不通，车开到了江边马路的时候，他突然一个急刹，停下就开始一阵乱翻棠眠的衣服裤子口袋。  
棠眠觉得他又凶又不可捉摸，他不知道盛烨霖到底要干嘛，忍着让他在自己的衣服口袋里乱摸了一阵，盛烨霖似乎没有满意，接着又去寻摸他的屁股口袋，终于他忍受不了盛烨霖的阴晴不定，推开了盛烨霖的手几次，朝他吼：“你干什么啊！”  
盛烨霖摸到了棠眠的手机，拿出来一看，果然是那个人还在给棠眠打电话，屏幕一直闪烁着。  
棠眠像是被现场抓包，自认理亏，盛烨霖二话不说就把手机以一个抛物线扔进了江里。升上窗户的时候说：“给你买新的。”  
棠眠瞬间哑然，嘴巴张开了几次也没说出一个字来。

最后，对方还是不死心，去学校找过棠眠几次，只是为了把那天没有说完的话说完，把没有解释清楚的事情解释完。  
棠眠真的是怕了。他不敢把这件事告诉任何人，也只有盛烨霖知道这件事的始末。  
他不敢告诉盛烨霖，觉得是自己犯的错，告诉任何人都是羞辱，但是盛烨霖也从没说过他一句话。  
直接派了司机和保镖在学校门口等棠眠，接到他立刻就送回蒋秋池那儿去。  
那人还想和棠眠最后说上一句话，就算是死心了，盛烨霖觉得可笑至极，他都没说什么，对方还有那么多的废话。  
他下了车，让保镖看住棠眠不准他跟下去，棠眠看着他站在不远的地方和军人说话。也不知道盛烨霖和对方说了些什么，几分钟之后盛烨霖回来，那人便走了，再也没出现过。  
再发短信给棠眠，棠眠也只是装作视而不见。时间久了，对方觉得看不到希望，自然不再发短信给棠眠了。

从那之后棠眠一直不敢轻易结交任何朋友，关系亲密一点儿都不行，直到遇到了商玥。  
他是明星，反而什么都被晒在网上干干净净，而且又是蒋秋池喜欢的，刚开始的时候，他揣着明白装糊涂。商玥也让他装糊涂，时不时装个小毛病来让他给看看。他们熟悉了，也像朋友一般相处着。  
盛烨霖知道他身边多了一个关系亲密的友人，心中的警报叮铃一声，有了上一次的前车之鉴，他怕棠眠又被人骗。  
幸好商玥是个正儿八经的明星，虽然不红，但是家世清白，简历人生都干干净净，算是个和棠眠一样简单单纯的小年轻。

盛烨霖查清楚了一切，按说应该放心，却反倒是隐隐有些生气起来。他总觉得棠眠还会受伤。他上次在家里住着的时候像只刺猬，什么都不吃不喝，只是默默难过。自己要教训那个混蛋他居然还帮对方拦住自己。也不知道怎么想的！  
有一天晚上他喝多了酒想起棠眠被骗的那一次，拉住自己袖子的时候，眼神茫然又可怜脆弱的模样，直接脱手而出一件身边的东西，哐郎一声，也不知道是砸坏了什么。  
他头痛地认为棠眠就是个笨蛋，被蒋秋池教得又蠢又笨，被骗了一次，还可能有第二次。为什么要喜欢一个比自己大那么多的男人？还有家室？那样腌臜不堪的一个人，他走在大街上都不会正眼看这种人一眼。棠眠居然还会喜欢这种类型！  
气死他了。他又呼哧呼哧在家里来回乱走，到了第二天醒来才发现是把家里拍回来的那支青花瓷瓶砸碎了，平日是一组摆着很相称，但是如今碎了一只，他看着心烦，另外一只也放进了地下室眼不见为净。

棠眠的事被他摆平之后，棠眠也立刻就从他家里搬了出去。  
他和棠眠心里都知道，其实他们父子关系不亲密，更不可能因为发生了那样一件事情之后就有任何变化。相反，发生那样的事情，更让他们父子之间的关系若即若离起来。  
他缺席了十八年，突然之间想要对棠眠的约束和管教都是不成立的，而且棠眠也不会听他的。  
看着棠眠忙不迭地离开和回避的模样他就知道，棠眠以那件事为耻，也以他知道那件事为耻。他虽然帮棠眠料理干净了，但是棠眠也不愿意因为这件事就对他感恩戴德一辈子。  
相反，他想迅速地忘记，越快越好，巴不得就当作没发生过。那是多么令人不愉快的记忆，盛烨霖的出现反而只会提醒他那不愉快的一段记忆。  
他有些时候路过棠眠的学校的时候想停下车来等一等棠眠，但是想了想又觉得算了。  
如果换做是别人，他当然会生气只是拿他盛烨霖当作好用的工具，需要的时候就装作可怜巴巴的赚取同情，但是那人换做了棠眠，情况就变得不一样，他还是会生气，但是生气的地方是棠眠遇人不淑，是不放心棠眠这个傻子，是棠眠这个傻子爱自作聪明还什么都不会听他的。

Chpt 13.  
商玥晚上和盛烨霖约在酒店酒店见面。  
盛烨霖白天在医院治疗，他只有晚上才有时间见人，商玥带了合同去见他，王秘书亦趋亦步地跟在盛烨霖身后，商玥见到了他立刻站起来，盛烨霖却摆摆手说：“无碍，这个病是这样的，时好时坏。”  
商玥不清楚盛烨霖的病情发展到了哪一步，但是看见盛烨霖这短短两周的变化，他隐隐约约替棠眠感到担心。  
盛烨霖坐了下来，waiter为他端上一杯酒，看到商玥担忧的眼神，盛烨霖反倒笑了笑，拍拍他的肩说：“别担心，只是一杯而已。”  
商玥恭谨地站着，点了点头，盛烨霖说：“别站着，坐啊。”  
商玥坐下，盛烨霖自顾自地说：“接下来的工作已经帮你交接好了，新公司的负责人有很多丰富的经验，你不用担心过去网上的新闻，你按照你的想法和负责人沟通就好，不用担心有麻烦，一切都有人帮你打点妥当。”  
商玥这时把文件推到了盛烨霖的面前，盛烨霖随手翻开，他本以为会在上面笃定地看到“郑商玥”三个字。  
但是签名的部分却留了白。  
盛烨霖的面孔逐渐冷下来，他深吸一口气，口气已经不善。平生他最痛恨被人骗，他问郑商玥：“这是什么意思？你不打算离婚了？”  
在他眼中商玥是在用这种无声的方式反抗他。  
商玥却眼睛盯着合同，解释道：“不，谢谢您的好意盛先生，但是这份合同我不能签。”  
盛烨霖像是没听明白他的意思，他眼里带着古怪，商玥颔首，继续说道：“过去两年承蒙您的照顾，非常感激，没有您的提携，就没有我的今天。但是这份合约，恕我实在无法履行，我会和棠眠离婚，我会离开他，但是我不能接受您给的条件，请您理解。”  
盛烨霖越听他的话眉心皱得越紧。他不明白，为什么郑商玥要拒绝自己，那明明是很多人求都求不来的天大好事，但是他却不要，他不想当明星了？  
盛烨霖向来信奉等价交换这一规则，他不相信有人愿意做赔本的买卖。  
“为什么？”他眼神黯了下来，势必要商玥给他一个说法。  
商玥停了停，抬起头来看着他，说：“大概是我想今后的路站着走完。”

商玥搬走的消息没有告诉任何人，包括蒋秋池和郑父郑母。  
他没有回家，暂时住在了酒店里。他想事情过去一阵然后再向父母解释。  
盛烨霖从酒店出来的时候走得很快，王秘书几乎要快步小跑。  
他的脚步不太稳，医生嘱咐过，他的骨头逐步脆化，要当心，不能摔跤，脆化的骨头接不上。  
但是他却管不了，上了车直接吩咐去棠眠家，商玥离开前对他说：“盛先生，麻烦您今后对棠眠多加照顾。他过去跟着我受了委屈，我很抱歉。”他把家门的钥匙给了盛烨霖。盛烨霖急匆匆赶往棠眠那儿，因为他已听商玥说棠眠一连几日不出门，不思茶饭，并且酗酒。这真正令他慌张起来。  
到了小区，急急忙忙开了门进去，屋内一片漆黑，有浓重的酒味，不过还好，屋内尚算整洁，没有呕吐物散发的酸臭气息。  
盛烨霖小心翼翼地踏了进去，他不熟悉环境，不知道灯在何处。  
突然听到一声玻璃瓶发出的清脆声，他寻着声音而去，终于发现卧房内亮着一盏小灯，棠眠裹着被子在床上，床前是东倒西歪的几只酒瓶。  
盛烨霖逐渐放下心来，他取下围巾，慢慢朝床边靠近。走近了才听到小小的哭声。  
此情此景，他心中难受，不知该如何处理。  
床上的人仿佛感受到了有人靠近，他逐渐从藏身的被窝里弹出头来，盛烨霖还只是看见一个黑乎乎的脑袋，倾身向前，突然就感受到有一股力量抓住了自己的衣襟，将他用力一拉，两人纷纷跌落回床上，棠眠发烫、冰冷的脸贴上他的脸，他在哭。  
盛烨霖听到他的哭腔，说：“商玥，你回来了，别走，求你了。”  
盛烨霖知道，他认错人了。  
是这几日商玥不放心每晚回来收拾家中，帮棠眠洗衣，做饭，喂他吃下，然后安抚他入睡。  
棠眠已醉，分不清眼前的人究竟是盛烨霖或是商玥，他只是伤心，错将盛烨霖认成了他人，用力，用力地抱住他，搂住他，想要亲他，把自己的泪沾满了对方一身，痛苦地说：“别走行吗？求求你了……”  
盛烨霖安抚棠眠，躲过了他亲吻，却躲不过他拥抱。  
他对棠眠说：“是我，棠眠，你看清楚，是我。”  
棠眠不管不顾，搂住他，既伤心又破碎，盛烨霖生气愤恨之际，捏住他的下巴狠狠地亲吻了上去，那一个吻混合了泪和痛，盛烨霖咬破了棠眠的舌头和嘴唇，棠眠尝到血腥，迷迷糊糊要睁开眼看清楚，盛烨霖喘着粗气停下来，瞪着他。  
这一次棠眠终于看清了他，认清了他之后浑身的力气就像被抽干了一样，他整个人顺势要滑下去，两行清泪涌出眼眶。

盛烨霖还记得那年棠眠读研究生，听闻蒋秋池的母亲过世了。他犹豫再三要不要去，最终还是决定去了，原因是他想见一见棠眠。  
很久没有见到棠眠，自从那桩丑事发生了之后，棠眠回避着他，他明白，他也没去找过棠眠。  
他出现在葬礼上显得特别奇怪，二十几年没和前妻联系过了，却突然出现在前岳母的葬礼上。人们的议论声纷纷。蒋秋池简单地谢过了他的好意之后就匆匆走了。  
他四下寻顾棠眠的身影却始终没见，不甘心就这样走掉，他知道棠眠势必会出现。因为这是他外婆的葬礼，他们蒋家只有蒋秋池这一个女儿，葬礼必定由他们母子操持，他静静地坐在车里等。  
原来那一天下午郑商玥悄悄从剧组溜出来探望棠眠，丧葬馆紧邻的后山人烟稀少，棠眠替外婆守灵守了一夜，精神不好，商玥给他带好吃的，说安慰他的话，临走的时候，还把自己的风衣给了棠眠，说：“夜里风大，你在灵堂守孝要注意保暖。”他是个小小明星，还处在追求棠眠的时期就不去给老人家拜一拜了。  
棠眠失魂落魄地从羊场小道走下山，盛烨霖一直等着他，盼着他，注意着他，终于，看见了他的身影，看他渐渐走近，身上披着一件明显不合身的衣服，一旁还有一个年纪差不多大的年轻人。  
他的表情由晴转阴。  
等看到棠眠和那个年轻人道别了，他才下了车看着棠眠，棠眠一见是他，有些害怕似得没敢再走，低下了头，像一片孤独单薄的影子一样立在夜里。  
盛烨霖一时之间只觉得自己有千万句话但是却不知从何说起，最终他走近棠眠也只是说了一句最寻常不过的话：“冷吗？你怎么瘦了。”  
棠眠正是伤心的时候，他羞耻于被盛烨霖看见，他想往后退退，但是却已经是路边灯下无处可去了。  
开春的夜里又冷又萧索，他吸了吸鼻子，对盛烨霖说：“不冷。”  
盛烨霖说：“我等了你四个小时。”  
棠眠终于肯抬起头，看了看他，然后又低下头赌气似的说：“我又没让你等。”  
盛烨霖没空为这句话生气，他只是进一步地追问：“为什么躲着我？”  
棠眠知道他挑破了事实，没什么可以反驳，只能说：“没什么……”又说：“对不起，不知道你要来，太冷了，你回去吧。”  
盛烨霖只是觉得自己可笑，等了四个小时就换来这一句话。  
他抓住了棠眠的手，也不嫌弃他脏，直接握在掌心里，说：“你冷怎么不说话？穿太少了，你这样会生病，”然后紧接着他就问出了口：“你又谈恋爱了？和刚才那个人？”  
这话听在棠眠的耳朵里，不知为何变成了一种奚落和揶揄地窥探隐私。  
他立刻把手从盛烨霖掌心抽了回来，坚硬地道：“是我的私事。”  
他觉得盛烨霖没资格管自己这些事，他从来都没扮演过父亲的角色，这时候说这些话，到底是为了什么？  
他不会那么傻，每次都被人骗。  
盛烨霖知道他已经厌恶，停了停没再开口说话。  
最终他把棠眠拥进了怀里。

之后的三天，他每天都叫司机送东西来给棠眠，新的羽绒服外套，热水袋，还有很多国外进口的各种瓶瓶罐罐补品。  
那个有关过去的伤疤，棠眠不想让任何人看见，那他就按照棠眠的意愿维持缄默，也不再提及。  
只是那个时候他就隐隐觉得，这个世界上没有人可以照顾好棠眠，除了他自己。

丧事操办完了过后，棠眠觉得以前对盛烨霖有些误会和伤害，他想给盛烨霖说对不起。  
盛烨霖带他去骑马，原本想要说的抱歉也没能说出口。  
后来，他过生日，盛烨霖说有礼物想要送给他，叫他去家里拿，那一天不知道是他去的太早还是时机不对，他推门进去看见盛烨霖和一个男孩子在亲热。  
那个男孩其实是盛烨霖找回来的一个Money Boy，他自从和蒋秋池离婚之后一直没有考虑过婚姻，别人给他介绍交往的女性朋友也有三条铁规：不乱说话，不以结婚为目的，说分手就能立刻答应。  
只是他尚未试过男人，他看见棠眠和男人在一起，他想了解和男人在一起究竟是什么滋味。  
对方只是搂住了他，亲了亲他的鬓角和嘴唇，想要说些调解气氛的话，这时候棠眠就出现在了家里。  
棠眠吓得飞奔出去，他也立刻凭借本能地就追了上去。他不想让棠眠就这样走。  
当他看到缩在电梯里的棠眠的时候，他意识到了自己的狰狞和残暴，棠眠感觉手腕被拧得青痛却不敢发一言，浑身上下瑟瑟发抖，而盛烨霖更不敢松手，怕松开了棠眠就会落荒而逃。  
回到家里，他立刻打发了叫来的人，棠眠尴尬又无措地说：“我马上走。”  
盛烨霖却道：“你不要走，我有话要说。”  
棠眠害怕他做出任何意想不到的事情，被逼急了一般流露出哭腔：“别说，我不想知道，别说了。”  
骑马的那一次已经让他觉得诡谲，他不想知道盛烨霖到底在打什么主意，他宁愿装聋作哑。

盛烨霖勉强冷静下来， 他拿起外套对棠眠说：“走吧，送你回去。”  
一路上棠眠的脸色非常难看，他几乎竭尽所能坐到了距离盛烨霖最远的位置，趴在窗户上开外面的街道。  
盛烨霖开了一路，最终不甘就这样不明不白让棠眠回去。  
他对棠眠告白，说想和他在一起，说想照顾他永远永远。  
棠眠不敢相信地反问他：“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
沉默片刻，盛烨霖答：“知道，如果可以选，我不想选做你的父亲。”别的身份，爱人，情人，或者男朋友什么都好。  
他无时无刻无不牵挂于他，担心他再被人骗，担心他冲动又冲动，被爱情冲昏了头脑，但是却依然相信爱情这件疯狂又不靠谱的事。

Chpt14.  
王秘书悄悄在盛烨霖耳边吩咐几句，有些公司的急事要他处理，他点点头，让王秘书先出去。他要亲自守着棠眠。  
棠眠饮酒过度，找了医生给他打点滴稀释血液浓度，棠眠渐渐醒来，看见是他，又闭上了眼睛。  
盛烨霖寻思着找一些话题破冰，却听到棠眠轻轻地开口问：“为什么？”  
盛烨霖还没来得及回答，棠眠又接着说：“为什么一定要逼我离婚？为什么要逼走商玥？你觉得他不够好，你就要他走吗？你哪儿来的这种权力？”  
盛烨霖给他拉了拉被子，劝他道：“别想了，先休息，明天再说吧。”  
棠眠认为自己已经流干了眼泪，但是没想到再次开口的时候又有想哭的冲动。  
“你不知道我会恨你吗？”  
他平静地对盛烨霖说出了这一句话。  
盛烨霖双手撑在床边上，终于给了棠眠一个答案:“让你恨我也好过让你不见我。我没多少时间了，你想恨我的话就恨吧。”  
他慢慢站了起来，杵着一根拐杖走出了卧房。他现在的情况不好，已经需要拐杖支撑了。

棠眠感到一阵揪心的疼痛让他缓不过气来。他在窒息一般的缺氧之中哭出了第一声，然后蜷缩起身体，把头埋在枕头里嚎啕大哭。

盛烨霖关上了房门之后问王秘书：“他们都到了吗？”  
他们是指盛烨霖的那些叔叔伯伯还有哥哥弟弟们。  
王秘书扶住他，说是的。  
然后帮他拿掉了拐杖，送他进了电梯。  
他生病的消息早被家族的人知道，他们不惜深夜前来也要问清楚他公司股权分配的问题。  
盛烨霖看着电梯门上印出自己麻木不仁的一张脸，他感觉很累，不想见任何人，只想好好陪着棠眠，只可惜总是事与愿违。

他们都以为他的病情恶化速度很快，早已到了身体支撑不住的时候。  
但是当看见他平稳地走出电梯，神态仪表都包养得相当不错的时候，他们所有人都突然哑了口。  
互相打探，才有一位德高望重的叔伯出来发话，问：“烨霖，你的病情究竟如何了？总该让我们知道。”  
盛烨霖从容自然地坐下，端起酒杯笑着答:“叔叔，我这还没死，你们就急着找上门来了。”  
此话一出，说有人都面露难色，彼此避讳，却又各自心里装满了小算盘。  
叔伯尴尬一时，急急找出一个说辞来替自己解围：“当初你创业，家里长辈帮了你多少，你怎不记得？你现在病了大家来关心，你说出这样的话，令人心寒！”  
大家一时之间怨声载道，彼此终于同仇敌忾，找到了共同的立足点。  
盛烨霖却还是笑，大度地说：“叔叔你今年可有八十了？我虽然可能活不到八十那么长，但是您老放心，只要有我在的一天，您每月的账单医药费我都照付不误，您可千万要期待我活到八十，否则我走在了您的前面，堂弟每月在付完赡养费之余还有没有多的支票供您打高尔夫抽雪茄，那就很难说了。”  
叔伯气得顿时脸色通红，指着盛烨霖一连说了几个你你你，最终丢下一句：“你这样歹毒，当心断子绝孙，” 拂袖而去。

其余的亲戚也陆陆续续怀着怨气离去。  
盛烨霖眼神飘忽，嘴角挂着一丝讽刺，他压根就没想过自己有子有孙，他更加没真正把这些人放在眼里过。  
被他放在眼里的人至始至终都只有一人。只可惜他遇到的时候已经太晚，老天待人公平，给了他足够的财富，总会再从他身上剥夺一些其他的东西。

棠眠打电话告诉了蒋秋池自己和商玥分开的消息。  
蒋秋池听到这一消息的同时几乎不可相信，为什么？这是她下意识问出口的问题。  
“为什么离婚啊眠眠？”  
蒋秋池对郑商玥的喜爱不亚于对棠眠的喜爱，她一直认为商玥是她期待的那种人，诚实，可靠，善良，又阳光开朗。这么好的孩子，现在居然和棠眠分开了。  
棠眠面对蒋秋池的问题无从谈起，他才从酒精中毒的边缘被拉回来，精神也很不好。声音低低地回答：“是商玥先提出来的。”  
蒋秋池这下彻底无话可说了。她一直期待的那个商玥啊，以为会帮自己照顾棠眠照顾一辈子的那个商玥，居然提出了要和棠眠离婚。  
棠眠默然。纵然他知道事实的真相远远不止如此，但是他也无法多说什么。  
他开不了那个口，说不出这一切背后的始作俑者是盛烨霖。  
蒋家早就恨死了他，何必呢，再添一笔债在盛烨霖的头上好像也没有太大的意义。  
他挂电话之前安慰蒋秋池：“没事妈妈，我会照顾自己的，你放心，我工作不忙了回去看你。”  
蒋秋池在电话的另一端掩面哭泣。

盛烨霖进门的时候正巧听到棠眠和蒋秋池通完电话。  
他手撑在门框上，听到棠眠打完了电话才走进去，语气轻松地说：“打完了？吃点东西吧，已经中午了，你总不能这幅样子。”  
棠眠怼了他一句：“这幅样子是什么样子？”  
他看见盛烨霖心烦，盛烨霖直截了当地说：“只喝酒不吃饭的样子。”  
棠眠觉得自己好像一夜之间真的什么都没了，商玥和他分了手，他们的婚姻不受保护，商玥简简单单收拾了行李就搬了出去。他在家酗酒逃避终日，这样的日子，终究还是要结束了。  
商玥永远地离开了他。  
曾经带给他安全感和快乐的人离开了。  
他独自面对深沉，阴暗，手段强硬的盛烨霖。  
他愤怒地起了床洗漱完毕，出来的时候发现床上早就摆好了一套为他准备的新衣服。  
他原本的衣服已经被酒气熏到发酸发馊。  
盛烨霖在楼下等他吃饭，其实他已经耽误了早上去公司的会议，只是为了留下来照看棠眠。他叫王秘书安排，叫公司的高管下午在医院病房见他。  
刚巧吩咐的时候棠眠走下了楼，王秘书知道盛烨霖不愿让棠眠详细了解现在的情况，棠眠走到了桌边，他就恭敬地退出了。  
盛烨霖心情很愉快，无论是什么样的过程，他都将棠眠留了下来和自己一起吃饭了。  
整顿午餐都在盛烨霖的愉悦之中进行。

下午棠眠要去医院上班，他请了太久的假。盛烨霖问他去哪儿，可以送他去。送完了棠眠去上班他再去国际医院接受治疗，顺便听取公司各部门高管的工作汇报。  
棠眠下车的时候对他说:“不用来接我了，我自己回家。我不去你的家。”  
盛烨霖摇了摇手里的钥匙，对他说道：“那我去你家。你准备好晚饭。”  
棠眠瞬间涨红了脸，他觉得气愤，又好似受到了侮辱，他磕磕碰碰地说：“你是愿意招人恨吗？你怎么能这样。”  
盛烨霖却因为今天的那一顿单独午餐，不和他计较，摇上车窗前说：“记得我说的话。”  
棠眠看着他的幻影开走，觉得自己是被他缠上了，甩也甩不掉那种。

他医院的工作已经进行调整了。  
蒋秋池动用了多方力量，让他不在出诊，只是做行政上的一些辅助工作。这明显对他八年的医学生涯是种浪费，更是对他们全家医学基因的浪费。  
但是蒋秋池是真的怕了，看到网络上铺天盖地的那些消息，还有棠眠头上的那些伤，她真的承受不起失去儿子这种痛苦。  
好在医院内部的人对他都还和气，可能是看着他长大的原因，好多行政岗位上的叔叔阿姨都认识他的外公，外婆，所以格外对他有好印象。有些年轻一点儿的知道网上有关他的种种传闻，但是又没法去求证，看着棠眠孤身一人上班下班的，倒并不认为网络上的流言蜚语有多可信。  
棠眠现在的工作清闲，没事可做的时候他问同工位的的阿姨，医院骨科历年的病历都在哪儿？有没有可以看看的？阿姨当他是放不下做医生的心，给他说了个地方，让他自己去搬几十年前的病历出来看。他一页一页地翻看那些已经发黄发皱，蓝色墨水有些都模糊得看不清的病历，一伸懒腰，才发现天又黑了，一天过去了。他收拾东西准备回家。  
就这样日复一日，他花了一个月的时间把医院所有骨科的病历看完，找出了所有有关骨癌临床表现和临床医疗的手段。  
他晚上住在盛烨霖家里，其实可以很轻易从他的书房看到有关病情的所有资料。  
盛烨霖有时候会很晚才回家，也不知道他在外面干嘛，有可能是工作上的事情，也有可能是身体上的事情。他从来不问，但是却会趁着盛烨霖不再的时候进他的房间，看他吃得药是哪一种，究竟对不对。翻看他带回来的病历和检查结果，顺带有不懂的地方上班时候找医院专家点拨两句。但是这些事他从不对盛烨霖讲。  
盛烨霖也没有他说过，他其实知道棠眠做得这一切。他也为棠眠做了很多事情。他想生后把所有的财产都留给傅棠眠，而不是他的那些叔叔伯伯们。

他对棠眠说起这件事的时候，棠眠这才想起最近频繁看见晚上有人从盛烨霖的书房出来究竟是什么意思。他们在商量立遗嘱和遗产税的问题。  
在确立遗嘱之前，两人需要确定父子关系。他们两人的父子关系除了你知我知，还有蒋秋池知道，没有人知晓他们是事实血缘。  
王秘书一直是法律专业的高材生，他熟悉豪门认子那一套体系的流程和风险，所以他做了详细的规划和法律措施，确保万无一失，尤其是在盛烨霖的这个时候。  
他举着文件夹一条一条解释给棠眠听，棠眠听到“DNA检测”这种词只会产生生理上的反感，他问：“为什么要做DNA？有什么必要需要确定我和他的血缘关系？我觉得没必要。我不需要他的任何一分钱。”  
盛烨霖还在书房内和律师探讨最后的遗嘱执行的细节，王秘书在外面试图安抚好棠眠的情绪：“是你的爸爸，想让你在他辞世之后过得好一些。那些钱，按道理也应该是你的……”  
王秘书说得很谨慎，盛烨霖让他不要告诉棠眠任何有关自己家务事的部分，他自己可以处理好，他也不想棠眠搅合到这个局面之中来。

Chpt15.  
棠眠思考很久之后说:“我看过他的诊断记录，他的指标远远未到准备后事的那一步，如果他积极配合治疗，他还可以有长久的一段时间，虽然生活质量会受到一些影响，但是他不会那么早走，他的财产，也许有更为妥当的处理方式……”  
棠眠说得不假，他多方咨询，全国最权威的骨科专家包括内科专家，他全部托了关系过去，拜托他们看一看盛烨霖的病例，究竟还能拿出什么样的治疗方案来。  
但是其实盛烨霖如今得到的治疗，已经是世界顶级了。他的医生团队不会骗他，他的律师团队也不会。这一点令棠眠略微放心，至少盛烨霖的疾病是可控的。  
他虽然恨他，但是却也不愿意让他去死。无论什么事情都可以排在生命之后，他觉得目前最重要的事情大概就是让盛烨霖活着，而不是让他去计划死后的事情。  
王秘书知道自己可能逾矩，但是他仍然冒着风险说了一句：“但是他是你的爸爸啊，他需要比你想得更长远，他不得不为你以后多考虑。”  
棠眠好像被这句话触怒，他突然捏紧了拳头，这一个细微的动作被王秘书注意到了。  
他自知应当遵守本分，最后说了一句：“他对你一直很挂念，也请你稍微考虑考虑他的心情。”

王秘书走了。  
棠眠夜里会因为他的那一番话失眠。  
他反反复复思考自己和盛烨霖认识的短短几年，初见他的时候懵懂，再见他的时候惊异，然后是害怕，逃避，到最后的悔恨交加，再难面对他。  
他好像没怎么和盛烨霖亲近过，但是他也知道，他和盛烨霖有最亲密的一层关系，那是无论怎么否认，扑灭，拒绝，也不会消失的一种关系。  
他把身体蜷缩起来，像回到了婴儿最初混沌的状态，他明白盛烨霖爱自己，那是一种很奇怪，很诡异，也很轻柔的感情。  
它像一张网，看不见抓不住，只有置身其中的时候才知道被他网住了。

盛烨霖处理完了最后一些事务打算睡觉，刚闭上眼没多久，他就感觉到有人在他的房门口徘徊。  
他立刻机警地问：“是什么人？”  
他试着去开床头的等，却借着窗外的月光迷迷蒙蒙之间看见是棠眠走了进来。  
这令他放下心来，看到是棠眠，他的声线甚至都瞬间变化了：“是你？你怎么来了？”  
棠眠睡不着，确也不知道走到盛烨霖这里来做什么。  
他只是觉得王秘书今天说的话不太正确，他想要告诉盛烨霖，告诉他不该那样分配他的财产。

“没，没什么事，我来看看你。”棠眠轻轻地走进屋里，生怕打扰了房中的宁静。  
盛烨霖也忘记了开灯一般，他从床上坐起来，从善如流地问：“是吗？你有话想对我说，是不是？”  
棠眠终于走到他的身边，坦白地开口：“也许你应该重新考虑一下你的财产，我看过你的入院记录，其实你远没到计划身后事的那一天，而且我并不懂打理公司，我不觉得自己是合适的人选。”  
盛烨霖笑了笑，于黑暗之中说：“你可以请职业经理人，你做股东，会看年报就好了。”  
棠眠再次强调：“可是我不适合。”  
盛烨霖又笑了，问他：“那你觉得谁最适合？”  
这是个无解的答案，棠眠沉默了，盛烨霖许久之后才用叹息一般的口吻说：“我也只有你这么一个了。除了你，我再无他人。”  
此番话说出口，显得无比惆怅寂寥。  
其中的孤单和落寞，竟让棠眠难以忍受似得，只想快速走开。  
他觉得盛烨霖不止于此，他那么多的金银财富，他那么高受人敬仰的社会地位，他何至于孤身一人，像如今这般境地。  
这种焦躁的感觉缠绕着他，让他不禁胡言乱语，左右言顾起来：“如果你想，你的身体可以支撑繁殖后代，你配合医生的治疗，寻找代孕母亲，这一切在如今来说都不是科学难题……”

盛烨霖听到这话，却‘噗嗤’一声笑了出来。  
然后他有些生气又有些不可思议地反问棠眠：“你叫我去代孕？你居然会想到叫我去代孕？叫你的父亲去繁殖下一代？”  
棠眠被他一连串的问题问得心虚，发慌，没有了底气。  
“我也只是说建议……”他无力地为自己辩解。  
盛烨霖却打断了他说：“不用了棠眠，我这一生，有一个已经足够。有一个已经令我犯错，再有一个，不知会给他带去什么样痛苦的人生。”  
这话沉重失望地压得人快透不过气来。  
棠眠知道是那里面也有自己的责任。他和盛烨霖短暂的亲昵，试图靠近过他，但是发现一切太不对劲了，所以立刻就离开了他。  
王秘书说得一点儿错也没有，盛烨霖他只是挂念自己，放心不下，那种关心熬稠了拉出来，就是可以称得上‘爱’。  
盛烨霖说到底也没有强迫过他任何事情，没有对他不规矩，也没有侮辱和践踏过他的人格和尊严，他只是静静地守护着，慢慢的靠近，试图能够终有一日贴近了，能够在亲密之上更亲密一点，亲吻双唇，进入身体，牢牢地刻上一辈子的印记。  
棠眠其实都懂，懂他的心思和爱意，懂他的牵挂和关心。  
但是他做不到给他回报，给他期许的结果。  
他说不把盛烨霖当作父亲看待，但是其实再和他认识之后的日日夜夜里，他都把盛烨霖看作是不可亲近，不可越轨的父亲角色。  
他敬他，护他，往他一切都好，但是独独没有希望过他会爱上自己，把自己当作是床伴的对象，可以压在身下亲吻，留恋，乐此不疲。

他和盛烨霖的对话谈不下去了，盛烨霖只能说：“晚了，你回去睡吧。”  
棠眠想到了很多很多，喉头似有千斤压着，但是他仍然坚持艰难地开口：“你，你能不能以后少喜欢我一些，少关心我一些，我是一个成年人，我可以照顾好自己，不仅可以照顾好自己，还可以照顾好你……无论你过去说过什么做过什么，我都不恨你了，现在是将来也是……”说道最艰涩的地方，他需要缓一口气才能继续说：“所以希望你能少爱我一些，多在乎你自己一点。那样的感情，太沉了……我快要支持不住……所以求你，好好活下去吧。无论我是你的谁，我也希望你能多活一天，请你多在乎在乎自己，多爱自己一些……不要再纠缠那些无谓的事情。”  
最难的部分说了出来，压在他身上的石头好像突然就被挪开了。

他打算说完了就走，盛烨霖这时候却掀开了被子，从床上快步走过来，顺其自然，却又是情难自已地抓住棠眠的手腕，然后握住他的手掌，眼神闪闪烁烁，问道：“能，让我亲吻一次吗？哪怕一次，就当做是我最后的请求？”  
他的气息不知不觉靠近棠眠，手指不受控制地扣着棠眠的手心。  
见棠眠低着头，没有明显的反抗和抵触，然后他抬起棠眠的下巴，棠眠看见他的脸突然在眼前放大，大到模糊的地步，盛烨霖亲吻了他，不是浅尝辄止的那一种，但是也不是把舌头深入到口腔搅动津液的那一种，他的吻介于两者之间，吸咬着棠眠的唇瓣，然后舔他，轻轻地啄着，棠眠可以感觉到他轻车熟路地一把揽住了自己的腰， 在他要逐渐收拢手臂的力气的时候，棠眠推开了他。  
皱着眉，有手背擦了擦嘴唇，转身离开了。

盛烨霖留在原地，一颗心砰砰砰地跳动着，好像要把胸腔给震碎了。  
他支持不住似得坐了下来，需要大口喘气才能缓解心脏上的难受。  
他早年的因为工作强度太大，心脏安了起搏器，已经很久很久他的心脏都没出现过问题，而今却像要坏掉散架了一般，狂跳着，躁动着。

第二天，棠眠没有出现在早餐桌上和盛烨霖一起吃饭。  
他问了人，才知道棠眠一早天还没亮就走了。  
这个消息着实令盛烨霖欢心了一整夜的情绪消失。他想起多年以前，同样也是那个午后，他向棠眠表述自己的心意，棠眠他承受不了，所以逃掉了。  
这一次，他不知道是否棠眠还愿意见自己。

王秘书来问他：“去医院还是公司先生？”  
盛烨霖没什么心思治病，他心灰意冷地说：“去公司吧，上午开一个股东会议，我要在会议上宣读遗嘱。”  
王秘书为他开了车门，待他坐稳之后车开去了公司。

棠眠很迷茫，他从便利商店买了一罐热咖啡在公园的角落里坐着。  
他回顾起自己的过去遇到的形形色色的人，好像他们都是走马观花的过客一样，来了走，走了又来。而自己，也像是盛烨霖人生里面的过客一样，突兀地出现，突兀地离开。  
按照骨癌发展的速度，病人长可以有十年以上的生命期限，情况不好的病人也不过一两年的时间期限。  
他对盛烨霖的病历熟悉的不能再熟悉，几乎到了可以背诵的地步。盛烨霖在从轻度朝着中期过度的阶段。他很有可能到了中期之后就无法再行走，四肢会萎缩，只能依靠轮椅生存。那样，将会大大降低他的生活质量。  
他喝了一口手中的热咖啡，感叹起来，他本来是医生，是这个世界上比任何职业都熟悉生老病死的行业从业者，但是面对自己亲近的人要离世，同样不可挽救他们的生命。不可同死神讨价还价。  
这是当医生最无力，也是最难过的一刻。

他站起来准备把喝光的咖啡罐丢进垃圾桶的时候，好像突然看到了商玥在晨跑。  
他诧异地紧盯着那人不放，见他和几个晨跑的人相互打招呼，聚在一起聊天，他紧接着意识到，是自己看错了。商玥没有那么老，他也不会穿那么老土的衣服。  
再者，他应该现在都不在这座城市了吧。  
这座城市有那么多令人不愉快的事情发生。  
他冷笑了一句，好像在嘲讽自己到什么时候了，还在痴心妄想。随即把瓶子一扔，离开了公园。

盛烨霖在公司宣读遗嘱，公布之后不少股东和高层都议论纷纷。  
他们怀疑两个点，第一，是否傅棠眠和盛烨霖是真的父子关系。第二，是否傅棠眠能够真正胜任这份工作。  
盛烨霖对此都进行了回答，他晒出一份检测报告说：“这里有基因鉴定书，各位可以自行传阅。第二，这是我盛氏的公司，继承的事情是我私人的事情，我可以做这个主。王秘书之后会在我离开期间代理总裁兼董事长一职，有人有异议现在可以提。”  
他大权在握，即便是生了癌，依旧没有人敢挑衅和反驳他的权威。  
他主持完了这一会议，便说：“没有问题？那样最好。我不久之后就会去美国进行第二阶段的治疗，请各位放心，盛氏现在发展的很好，完全没有必要为遗嘱这件事情分散各位的精力。傅棠眠是我多年未见的亲生子，我认他回来，给他这个身份，是我做父亲的心意，也是弥补过去对他的亏欠。望各位体谅。”  
他把话说到这个份上，人人有父有母，自然也不便再多说什么。

在公司处理完一系列琐碎的事务，盛烨霖晚上才回到家。  
家里的灯是黑的，棠眠一样没有回来。  
这令他感到越发压抑难过。他怀疑棠眠真的一走了之。  
他给棠眠打了几个电话，对方也没接。  
伤心难过之下，他坐在浴缸里面饮酒，也不知道是不是心情不好的缘故，多喝了几倍就开始变得昏昏欲睡起来。  
他知道自己不能睡，睡了过去很有可能会溺水，但是他太困了，眼皮就像有千斤重，他想唤来护工帮自己起身，但是却手脚不受控制，没有一点力气。  
他模模糊糊记得自己在最后关头按下了警报器，然后就彻底睡了过去。

等他再睁开眼，面前出现的不是别人，正是棠眠。  
他气喘吁吁的模样，满脸写满了焦急和恐惧。  
他甚至听到棠眠叫自己，拍打自己的胸口：“盛烨霖？你醒醒，你听得到我说话吗？你醒醒。”  
他张开口虚弱地说：“水……”  
棠眠立刻给他递上水杯，但是无奈他没有拿稳，水全部撒了。  
被子滚到递上，棠眠焦躁又利索地捡起水杯，重新给盛烨霖倒了一杯水，这一次他不敢让盛烨霖自己拿着，而是自己端着杯子喂了他喝。

过了一阵，他的神志逐渐清醒，看清了眼前的棠眠。  
他竟然开口的第一句话是：“你回来了？我还以为，你又要避开我不再见我了。”  
棠眠拿着一块毛巾为他擦去水迹，他回来听到警报声，立刻冲去浴室把盛烨霖拉了出来，盛烨霖体型高大，身体又沉，他着实费了一番功夫才将他背到床上，又给他找了浴衣穿上，可惜现在水打湿了。  
他帮盛烨霖重新挑选了一件浴袍给他换上，盛烨霖赤身裸体，他迟疑了一下，但也没回避，就帮盛烨霖换了衣服。  
盛烨霖觉得自己这样被他照顾的感觉很美妙，他温柔地叫他：“眠眠。”  
棠眠干巴巴地说：“什么？”  
盛烨霖又说了一次：“我以为你走了。昨天，是我冒犯了你……”  
棠眠不愿意在提及昨天的事情，皱着眉说：“好了，你不用说了，你是不是被人下药了？不然怎么会在浴室里晕过去，你的体温不正常，你现在很烫。”  
盛烨霖竟然为他这句话有些羞赧，他厚着脸皮说:“谢谢你，你能不能，多照顾我一段时间。”趁着棠眠还没回答，他立刻又提出要求：“你能不能陪我去美国，我时间不多，想多和你待在一起。”  
棠眠只当他的那些话是过耳风，左边进右边出。但是答应了盛烨霖的请求：“可以。但是我希望你好起来，而不是再说这种时间不多的话。”  
盛烨霖瞬间一扫一天的阴霾，他的心又乱七八糟地跳动了起来。  
他真想让棠眠在自己胸口亲自去听一听那心脏剧烈运动的声音。  
让棠眠听一听，自己到底有多爱他，爱到他说的每一句话都会让自己产生剧烈的反应。

Chpt16.  
王秘书送盛烨霖和棠眠上飞机的时候，王秘书刻意叮嘱了棠眠：“好好照顾你爸爸，我也代表盛先生感谢你，感谢这一次愿意陪他去美国手术。”  
因为他们父子关系不好的事情谁都知道。  
棠眠点了点头，他不过是想尽一些为人子的孝道，想让盛烨霖尽快情况好转起来。  
到了美国，一天三万美金的海景病房，拥有全世界最先进最权威的医疗诊断技术，盛烨霖觉得此行好像度假，只有棠眠，期待着这一次他能手术成功，让他的寿命延迟。

盛烨霖之前在家中险些溺水的事情令盛烨霖和棠眠都提高了警惕。  
后来发现是有人给他日常吃的药之中替换了一样安眠成分很高的药物。究竟是谁的手笔，自然不言而喻。  
盛烨霖让王秘书去查，棠眠依稀了解到了盛烨霖在盛家的处境，他问盛烨霖：“你怎么不多加留意，既然猜到了事情可能会发生。”  
盛烨霖却把他这番指责当成是关心，笑着说：“那我以后请你当我的医生好吗？你说什么我都听，而且，你总不至于想害我。”  
棠眠回了他一句：“我不是你的医生，我没这个本事。”  
盛烨霖只是笑，也不说什么，他知道棠眠虽然满口拒绝，但是那次之后每一次自己吃药都是他检查之后才服用。他很开心棠眠为自己做得这一切。

医生说他需要静养，以便准备手术。  
手术之前他去汗蒸房沐浴，叫了按摩的护工来帮自己放松肌肉，长时间不能运动，这不利于他的肌肉舒展。  
护工按摩完毕之后，鞠了一躬退出去。  
他叫棠眠，棠眠一直不答，他自己笨手笨脚地穿衣服，不料地上有水珠，他还没有穿鞋，脚底打滑，重重地就摔了下去。  
这可把护工和棠眠都吓得不轻。

棠眠赶紧冲出来把他背起来，一步一步，艰难地背着他，放到了床上。  
护工赶来道歉，说是盛先生按摩之后让自己离开的。  
盛烨霖好心地说没事，让他下去了。  
棠眠的衬衣已经在刚才背他的时候湿了一大半，因为盛烨霖的身上全然是水珠，他身体又滚烫，累得棠眠满头是汗珠。  
盛烨霖看着面色绯红的棠眠，他一直在喘气，停不下来的模样，其实棠眠是刚才在背他的时候被他的那东西顶住，就刚好顶在屁股的地方，他觉得尴尬又难堪，但是情急之下也顾不了那么多。  
盛烨霖这时也看到了浴袍之下自己高高隆起的欲望，他笑着解释：“是刚才按摩的时候，不碍事，和你没关系。”  
棠眠背过了他，想起方才他整个人扶在自己身上的重量和感触，他脸烧的慌，心跳也快，不知为什么，他的前端口也微微勃起了  
盛烨霖看着他殷红的唇，好像就在邀请自己去采撷一般。他注意到了棠眠的不对劲，他也有了生理反应。  
他叫了棠眠一句：“眠眠？”  
棠眠置若盲闻，他想掉头就走，但是盛烨霖声音低沉又富有磁性地问：“可以吗？”像一种诱惑，又像一种邀约。  
棠眠愣愣地问：“什么呢？”  
盛烨霖一脸笑意，把他的手捉住了，撩开自己的浴袍，去抓自己那一根又粗又大又滑的阴茎。棠眠完全蒙住，不知道他为何会突然这样。  
盛烨霖只是稍微一用力，就把他拉来跌坐在自己身上，然后倾身上去，靠近了棠眠的唇，挑逗一般又深情地说：“小医生，可以吗？可以亲你吗？”  
棠眠感受到他在和自己调情，他觉得羞愧，但是盛烨霖这时候已经结结实实吻住他了，然后轻轻用舌尖一顶，就顶开了自己的口腔，狡猾而灵活的舌伸了进去，贪婪地在里面搅动，吮吸，缠绕。  
棠眠这时候想要挣扎起来，却被盛烨霖摸了胸口，他用指姆刮骚棠眠的乳头，棠眠吃痛，倒吸一口气。  
盛烨霖稍稍退开一点，缠绵的气息萦绕在棠眠周身，他其实也很紧张，不知道会和棠眠进展到哪一步，他太爱棠眠了，不想他受到一丁点儿委屈。  
他向棠眠提议道：“坐上来？自己动？”  
棠眠不知道他怎么敢说出这么大胆的提议，但是一想到盛烨霖的腿脚可能不便，他便脱光了自己，别扭地跨坐在盛烨霖身上，盛烨霖几乎要笑得止不住了。  
还没等他做好准备，盛烨霖就大力地拦住了他的腰，将他的腰身和自己的身体紧紧贴合在一起，两个人如棍棒一般的性器高高举着，相互摩擦，盛烨霖一点儿也看不出来是男男之间欢爱的新手，棠眠甚至觉得他比自己是个同志的经验还丰富一些。  
盛烨霖十指和他的十个指头紧紧扣在了一起，不断用下身去蹭棠眠的下体，他粗暴地衔住棠眠的唇，不断亲吻包裹他，像要把棠眠吃掉。棠眠和他做爱打不开自己，盛烨霖就自己扶住了自己的硬物往棠眠的后穴里面送。  
棠眠不断抽气，盛烨霖含住了他胸前的乳头，一点一点吃着，一点一点舔着。他吃得时候发出的声音像魔咒，棠眠不得已害怕自己掉下去，只有慌乱之中双手圈住了他的颈，从一旁的玻璃上看，他们就像是一对世界上最亲密的爱侣在做着快乐的事。  
其实他后面包裹下盛烨霖的巨大并不艰难，盛烨霖生了手指进去按摩，不知道为什么棠眠感觉自己就像发了水灾一般不断分泌出体液，让盛烨霖毫无阻拦地就挺了进去。盛烨霖气息也乱了，但是仍然在不断捕捉他的鼻子，嘴巴，下巴，亲亲咬咬，不耐地催促棠眠道：“动一动，宝宝。”  
棠眠还从未尝试过上位，这种挂在对方身上的对方身上主动的方式令他感到羞赧。他僵硬地夹紧后穴身体起伏了两次，盛烨霖就等不急似得握住他的臀，开始在自己的性器上摩擦抽送起来。  
这才是正常的做爱方式，坐在盛烨霖身上索取扭动腰身，那副画面印在棠眠的脑子里，他难堪地只得闭上眼，双颊烧得和天边的云霞一般。  
盛烨霖却不肯放过他此时此刻的可爱和害羞，滚烫的鼻息落在棠眠的脸上，两个人的距离近在咫尺，盛烨霖可以清晰听到自己的粗喘，他咬了咬棠眠的鼻尖，又用力一挺腰身，把自己整根没入棠眠的身体里。  
这样在男人身上索求的方式太尴尬，棠眠被操了数十下便说：“不要了，太……太难看了。”  
盛烨霖只是笑他，觉得他纯情，可爱，又坦率。  
他渐渐用手握住棠眠的前端，一边撸动一边扣着棠眠上端的那个小孔，问他：“这样呢？这样好不好？”  
棠眠被他折磨得快要失声叫出来。  
他立刻咬住了自己的下唇，慌乱地说：“不要了，不要了，真的不要了，盛烨霖……”  
他到了床上依然叫盛烨霖的名字而不是叫爸爸，盛烨霖觉得这样也好，反而想多听他叫几句。他果断地翻了身，把棠眠的身体折叠起来，然后慢慢用性器对准小穴，一边蹭一边把自己的阳具又送了进去。  
那样姿势可以插得极深，棠眠似乎也感受到了，他连忙抓紧了床单和被角，连声说：“不，不不不，你的腿……”  
医生说过盛烨霖的膝盖现在不能弯曲，怎么？他可以弯曲了。  
他正跪在床上，用阴茎插在自己的后穴里，棠眠有些快分不清到底盛烨霖是在装病还是他真的病了。  
盛烨霖把他的双腿分开，然后整个人的重量都压在棠眠的身上，以浓的化不开的语气问棠眠：“这样呢？够不够深，这个姿势好不好？”  
棠眠脑子一团浆糊，哪里知道他问得什么好不好，够不够深，只是模模糊糊意识到自己可能被盛烨霖骗了。  
他快哭出来一般说：“你骗我的吧？医生明明说你的膝盖不能弯曲……”  
盛烨霖此时只想着舒服这一件事，他用腰身的力气全力挺了挺，更把自己埋进了棠眠的体内，整个人的气息都笼罩在棠眠的身上，又问了一次：“够不够深？这个姿势喜不喜欢？”  
棠眠咬着下唇不语，他就拍打了一下棠眠的屁股，督促他：“认真点儿，乖。”  
棠眠被他操得全部是水，下面一直饥渴地吸着他的东西，被盛烨霖狠狠按住操了几次，他才吞吞吐吐地开口：“喜，喜欢……很喜欢……”  
盛烨霖高兴地咬住他的唇，一边吻一边咬，他催促棠眠夹紧点，他快速耸动了几下把精全部射进了棠眠的体内。棠眠被烫得蜷缩起了脚趾头。他见棠眠可怜，又把他抱在怀里，安抚似得一遍遍地吻，一遍遍地送抽鞭挞他。  
棠眠觉得自己的整颗心都被他揉皱了。  
他怎么能这样，长久以来他都是在骗自己的吗？怎么会？报告那些是做不了假的啊……  
棠眠在快要睡过去的时候迷迷糊糊思考着，最终也没得到任何答案。  
盛烨霖终于得到了他，他高兴激动地无以言表，看着棠眠在自己怀里睡过去，他觉得这一切好的不像真的。但是他低下头用自己的额头抵在棠眠的额头上，他微微张开嘴巴酣睡着，盛烨霖可以笃定地告诉自己，这一次是真的。  
他和棠眠结合在了一起，棠眠是爱他的。虽然他从来不曾说过。


End file.
